Ice Demon and Fire Dragon
by ChaosDragonslayer777
Summary: After being separated from his team Natsu finds some peculiar ice and hears something from within it and decides to melt ch to his surprise Natsu finds that the sound was the beating of a women's heart much too his surprise the women within the ice was Grays' master Ur,How could she be alive after the iced shell melted and will a relationship occur between the two.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction it will ne an a/u with the main pairing of Natsu and Ur. If your interested give it a read if not that's fine, criticism is welcome but if you do read please at least give it until chapter 2-3 before you decide whether or not you'll continue to read it or not thank you**

 **Ice Demon and Fire Dragon**

It hadn't been long since the Grand Magic Games had ended and it was another peaceful day in the Fairytail guild, well as peaceful as things get in Fairytail that is. Just then Natsu came into the guild kicking the doors open as he usually would and had wandered over to the request board nab alongside him (who had never taken a job in his entire life not even in the seven years the strongest members went missing on Tenrou Island) pondering what job he should take as Natsu did the same he saw one that would suit his destructive team (bar Lucy, Happy and Carla) best, he then walked over to Mira with his usual toothy grin think to himself **"man this is gonna be a blast and the pay isn't bad, maybe Lucy will shut up about rent for the next while now"** Mira then greeted Natsu with her usual bright smile that seemed to lift everyone's spirit " hey Natsu going on a mission?" she asked "yeah and we should get paid in full this time because there isn't anything anyone owns out there to damage" he quickly replied and then asked her if she could note down and inform the client when to expect them to arrive. As Natsu and his team were leaving they hadn't even got a meter out of the guild when Natsu and Gray had started bickering about who would do better on the job, they continued to do so until Erza separated their heads apart causing their necks to snap to an angle that looked more than uncomfortable, letting out a giggle Mira started thinking to herself **"it's great that things are back to how they used to be, and it's all because of Natsu"** there was a short silence after Fairytail's strongest team left the guild, a few seconds passed and then Makarov broke the silence saying "it's to think we won the games because of that idiot, he really has become strong….but I often said what he lacked in brains he more than made up for in his sense of battle" letting out a hearty chuckle as he spoke. Mira then giggled at his comment responding by saying "well I have to agree with you there, his fight with the twin dragon was amazing," nodding slightly the master agreed proud of how strong his children had become in such a short time just then Laxus walked up to the two at the bar saying "I must say I'm impressed myself, he still may not be at the same calibre as me or that old fart Gildarts but he's definitely as powerful as Erza if not more even if he doesn't realize it himself, I've also noticed that since the game he has amassed quite the group of fan girls from across Fiore" saying in his usual less than bored tone but with a rather noticeable grin. Makarov's grin then went to that of a sulking child "not fair, that boy hasn't got the first interest in girls so why should any even bother to like him why can't it be me" he cried but then wined in pain as Laxus gave him a chop that sent him into the floor boards, then covering his face with one hand he said in a fed up tone "I can't believe I'm related to a pervert like you!" Makarov unable to hear this as he was still crackling from the powerful lightning chop he received from his grandson. "It's a dragonslayer thing Natsu will be alright" the lightning dragonslayer said while looking at Mira.

Meanwhile with Team Natsu

After arriving in the town of Pewter by train Natsu had collapsed to the ground praising the gods and kissing the ground that he was off the Devils Coach, he continued doing so until Erza smashed his face into the ground and lifted him up by his collar saying "God Natsu were in public have some decorum," Gray then commented at Natsu saying "man your pathetic…."but was cut off when Natsu shouted back at him "I don't want to hear that coming from you frosty nickers" he stated angrily. "Gray your clothes!" a certain scarlet haired mage shouted at the ice mage. After a few minutes of bickering and clothes finding the team met with their client who told them that the ,mountain behind the town has be made impossible to cross as large numbers of wyverns had suddenly made their home there cutting off the root their suppliers would usually take to get to the village. The team made their way to somewhere near the peak of the mountain, upon arrival they were immediately attack by said wyverns, splitting off into teams they took on the groups of the creatures surrounding them. Natsu and Wendy spilt off into a group, then Lucy or Loke I should say along with Gray while Erza fought be herself.

Over the hours creature after creature fell at their hands, after about 20-30 wyverns later Natsu and Wendy were on their last one, jumping up in the air with Wendy slightly higher than him Natsu ignited his entire body in orange and red flames and sped down towards the dragon-like creature " **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** as he sped onward the flame around his body flickered wildly while just above him Wendy inhaled as much air as possible and released in a powerful tornado like fashion **" Sky Dragon's Roar!"** The roar caught Natsu and pushed him forward with immense power and speed thus increasing the power of his attack, upon collision with the creature the impact caused an explosion and a towering vortex of fire and wind to rise up amidst the blizzard. "Great job Wendy you've seriously gotten a lot more powerful since the games" Natsu said to the little blue haired dragonslayer giving her his toothy grin while pacing his hand on the top of her head causing her to blush out of embarrassment from his praise "I didn't really do anything really ….." but before she could finish she felt Natsu grab her and throw her to the side, as she turned to face off the ground to look at him she saw him using his breathe attack, the orange and red flames then engulfing a wyvern they missed. As the others made their way over to Natsu they Heard Erza shout Avalanche but it was too late Gray used his ice shield to protect everyone, except Natsu who was out of the reach of the shield, the large mass of snow came rumbling down the mountain side and swept Natsu and the unconscious wyvern into a deep chasm. After they were sure it was safe they ran to where Natsu fell shouting his name "Natsu….Natsu!" but never received an answer, Wendy started thinking to herself **" oh no what if he's hurt or worse…it's all my fault this happened because he was trying to protect me"** getting up Wendy wanted to go down into the chasm but was stopped by Erza telling her it was too dangerous because the weather was getting worse and that they'd have to hope he'd be able to make his way back. Wendy was then reassured when grey told her "it'll be alright flame brain can handle himself he's been through worse" saying this without a hint of concern in his voice but in his thoughts he was worried about Natsu as though neither of the two would admit it too each other they both new they were best friends and had so for a long time. As the team bar one dragonslayer made their way back to Pewter they all couldn't help but hope that Natsu was okay.

Meanwhile down in the chasm

Natsu was safe but had no way of getting out of the chasm they walls were at least a good few hundred meters high if not more and were coated with thick layers of ice "dammit how am I going to get out of here, it could take me a day to climb up the walls but it would probably take a few more days to melt all the ice" he aloud to himself…"Fuuuuck!" the pink haired dragonslayer shouted out. Giving a heavy sigh he took his pack and thought to himself " **guess all there is to do is explore"** after about an hour of exploring he came to a large opening that formed a cave, it puzzled him as the formation of the ice was strange, now he knew he was no expert on the subject but had been around Gray long enough to pick up a thing or two about ice. As Natsu walked further into the strange cave he said aloud "something seems wrong..." but before he could finish his heightened hearing picked up the faintest of sounds unable to make out what it was at first he followed it to its' source and came face to face with a rather peculiar looking formation. Again he heard the sound, placing his head against the formation he heard it again but still couldn't figure out what the sound was as it was so faint, curiosity got the better of him he placed a fire engulfed hand against the large formation of ice; after a few minutes he had sat on ground next to the ice as it was taking a long time to melt, after he heard that the ice melt away he stood up but was met by a women a few years older than him, she had pale skin almost as white as snow and short purplish hair holding her in his arms Natsu noticed a few things some quite pressing, one was that he thought she was pretty the second was that she had no clothes on but he had to look past that as Natsu could no longer hear the faint thumping sound and immediately realised that the sound was her heart. "Shit, what do I do" he shouted, just then he remembered something that Laxus had done in the past to save his life, Natsu didn't know if it would work but he had to try as he had lots of questions for the women depending whether or not this would work or not. Natsu placed the women out across the floor of the cave and stepped back a couple of feet and shouted "Lightning Flame Dragon Mode" fire and lightning now swirled around the young dragonslayer when in this mode he had more than enough power to match Erza even in her strongest armour, walking over to the women he took his right hand cloaked in lightning and using a fraction of his power placed it upon her chest though he looked away in embarrassment as he saw how close his hand was to her sizeable bust he then sent a surge of magic energy through her hoping to restart her heart, waiting in-between surges to see if her heart would start again. After about the third of fourth time he heard the beat of her heart steadily grow in volume, as she opened her eyes she saw a flash of pink and tried to ask who they were but fell into a sleep out of sheer fatigue.


	2. Chapter 2 Impossible

**Ice Demon and Fire Dragon Chp.2**

 **Hey guys thanks to anyone who read my first chapter and especially to those who reviewed it, I'll try my best to maintain the quality of the chapters while posting as often as possible. I'll probably post for now every week and a half, but when summer comes round I'll upload the chapters much more often.**

 **Final note, after my first few chapters of Ice Demon and Fire Dragon I'd like to try my chances at another Fairytail fanfic so ideas would be appreciated, if I like your ideas I'll use them and give you credit for the ideas and again thanks for the reviews I hope you continue to like my work.**

The women began to stir from her sleep as she awoke she seen she was wearing a red jacket with gold trim around the edges, a white scaled pattern scarf around her neck and had a plain green blanket wrapped around her lower half both of which she didn't recognize when she started thinking aloud "was it all a dream….Gray, Lyon….Deliora" she then surveyed the room and saw a backpack that she didn't recognize either and that there was a fire near her. She looked around for someone to see why she was here, just then she heard loud heavy footsteps she turned to the entrance of the cave, a wyvern was making its way over to her as she tried to get up she could as her entire body felt paralyzed her gaze then returned to that of the creature she could see it with it gaping jaws making its way over to her and thought to herself **"am I going to die here."**

As she closed her eyes she prepared herself for death, then she heard a man's voice yell "Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing hammer" as she opened her eyes she saw the creature before engulfed by what looked like a dragons head made of flames surrounded by lightning, she couldn't believe the ferocity behind the attack, she felt the heat emanate from the orange and crimson flames something she had never really felt before so it was a strange feeling, not a bad or very good feeling it just made her feel safe. The women then directed her attention to the source of the attack and saw a young muscular man of average height with pink hair, as she looked at him she stared in awe at the sight of him wreathed in the mixture of lightning and flames.

Breathing out deeply Natsu deactivated lightning flame dragon mode and turned to face the women he ran over to her got down to eye level and apologised to her saying "sorry about that, I figured when you'd wake up you would be hungry so I went to look for food" the women seemed to gaze endlessly into this boys onyx eyes for seemed like an eternity until she was snapped out of her daze when he asked the women what her name was. She hesitated for a moment, she was about to tell him when he said to her "how about a deal, my name for yours" the women nodded in response but his offer caused her to giggle which in turn caused him to blush "my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel; I'm a wizard from Fairytail." The women smiled at hearing his exclamation at being from the guild she'd heard so much about "My name Ur, Ur Milkovich" she said in a gentle tone while giving him a smile. His thoughts then wondered **"Ur where have I heard that name before?"** His train of thought was then interrupted when she asked "If you wouldn't mind could you answer some question of mine?" with a soft tone in her voice similar to that of Erza's when she's in a good mood as rare as that is "sure fire away I have some I wanted to ask you as well" he said back to her with his toothy grin causing her to blush like a little school girl. Ur then went to ask Natsu a few questions all of which he answered with ease except for the last "why does my body feel numb?"

This caused Natsu to look away out of embarrassment and he didn't want her to see his red face "well w-when I found you in the ice after I melted it your heart wasn't beating so I…I...I used my lightning magic to restart you heart" Natsu replied stuttering badly her eyes stared at him before she answered "see anything you liked?" Ur replied sarcastically not expecting to hear his next words "y-yeah" he replied bashfully, this caused Ur to get all flustered a caused her cheeks to go a rosy-pink colour similar to that of Natsu's hair. It was then Natsu thought to himself **"wait, was I supposed to answer that?"** His attention was then drawn to her flustered face and then magic face palmed himself in the well the face saying aloud "yup definitely not supposed to answer" seeing this she couldn't help but laugh this made Natsu happy as it seemed she wasn't mad at what he said earlier. It was then Natsu adopted a more serious tone to the situation, not scary serious like Erza but more like when he was getting a stern conversation from the master about property destruction, "alright I answered your questions now it you turn as Ur lay on the ground still unable to move her attention drew to Natsu "what is the last thing you remember before now?" he asked inquisitively "well the last thing I remember was battling the demon of destruction Deliora and sealing it away using iced shell" Natsu's eyes opened wide in astonishment after hearing that one sentence he knew who she was but knew it to be impossible. It was then he started laughing, "What's so funny, why are you laughing at me?" she said as she pouted "I'm not laughing at you, I know it's impossible but I know who you are" he replied still laughing in between words Ur looking up at him with a raised eyebrow "how do you know me we only met 10 minutes ago?" she asked

"Simple your student Gray is in my guild he's like my fremisis, actually I'd go as far to say he is my best friend apart from happy, just never tell I told you that." Looking at her face Natsu could see tears welling up on her face "he s-survived "she stuttered tears falling down her snow white skin out of sheer happiness "they survived Lyon and Gray both" Natsu told her with a toothy grin, Ur tried lifting her arms up in pain to hug the man who not only saved her but brought her the news of both her students surviving. As she painfully raised her arm Natsu picked her up into a hug and said to softly "you really are amazing you know" she was caught off guard by his compliment but was happy about receiving it nonetheless, still in his arms she could feel a heat much hotter than a normal persons off his body and could feel his warm breathe on her neck, it took her a minute to recompose herself when she eventually did so she told him "thank you Natsu, thank you for being there for my students and thank you for finding me." There was a soothing silence until it was interrupted by someone's stomach growling after hearing this Ur's face grew a deep red colour enough so that it would put Erza's hair to shame in terms of colour.

Moments of a peaceful yet awkward silence passed until it was broken by a distinct grumble of someone's stomach, slowly as the paralysis in her arms weakened Ur took her hands to cover her face out of embarrassment and started shouting into her hands. Natsu didn't really care as his stomach was next to grumble although it was more like a roar, "guess were both hungry…hahaha" he said placing one hand on the back of his head and laughing heartily at the situation. After hearing the monstrous roar that was Natsu's stomach she couldn't help but came down and laugh, lifting Ur up Natsu took her over to where they fire was and placed her down against a his pack so that she was able to sit up while he searched through his pack to see if he had any snacks he might have forgotten about.

After a few minutes Ur regained complete mobility in her upper body but her lower half was still very much numb, "yes I knew there would be something in here!" the dragonslayer joyfully exclaimed. Ur looked up to a small square black container with a blue lid labelled Happy's with smaller writing underneath saying "touch it and you die!" Natsu sniggered and said as he opened the box "sorry little buddy, but all fair in war" however to his disappointment there was only one fish inside the box, shrugging his shoulders he looked over at Ur who for the last few minutes had been moving her arms about and twiddling her fingers to try a get used to her body again. "You okay with fish?" he asked with a joyful tone she nodded in reply telling him she did, taking a stick from his pile of kindling Natsu put the fish on the stick and cooked it over the fire turning it as he did. Handing Ur the fish he smiled at her then told her "hope you like it, after seventeen years in the ice you'd definitely be hungry" "thank yo…wait seventeen years what year is it and how old are you and Gray?

To say Ur was stunned to find out she had be frozen in that ice for the last seventeen years "no wonder my magic feels so drained" the ice mage thought to herself, "well, the year is X794 and me and Gray are both 18. (How old I think they are) This confused Ur as she was 25 when she was teaching Gray and he was barely 8 years old (again what I think their ages were back then) Ur then told Natsu "Natsu if I've been frozen seventeen years then Gray should be in his mid-twenties" he then laughed and explained about the seven year time skip on Tenrou island how they didn't age physically and how her circumstances appeared similar to theirs. After everything had been cleared up and Ur had finished her meal Natsu said "we should find a way to get out of here, it will be night soon and though normally the cold doesn't bother ice wizards or me both of our magic power levels are low so the cold will be a factor to worry about" he said this standing up with the same serious tone as earlier, taking in what he had just said Ur agreed 100% but there was still one problem "there is another problem, I still can't walk so what will we?" She questioned with a sad tone in her voice he didn't want to be a burden to her new friend.

"Simple I'll carry you down the mountain to the village below, but first we'll need to find an exit from these caves." He said without the slightest hesitation which took Ur by shock, she'd only met this man little more than an hour ago and started to think to herself **"we hardly know each other yet he's still being so kind to me"** her thoughts were interrupted when he said "after we get back to Magnolia you can see Gray and even join Fairytail if you want" as he said the last part he turned his to face her with the biggest grin he could give her. At that instant Ur felt warmth spread throughout her body or the half she could feel, this man had such significant influence the way she talked and felt she couldn't understand.

After a few hours of walking piggy baking Ur the two were coming to a light, as they made their way to it Ur felt Natsu stumble, his eyes were half lidded now as the stress of radiating enough heat to keep them warm and the stress from staying in Lightning Flame Mode had begun to take its' toll on his body. Now out of the cave Natsu could see the town below them "Ur look, down there it's the…ugh" dropping down on one knee Natsu felt all his strength leave him, "Natsu! What's wrong" Ur shouted at him a little bit of fear in her voice knowing what might be wrong. "I'm totally tapped of magic power I can't take another step..." just then Natsu felt magic enter his body but it wasn't his, turning his head around he began to shout "what did you do?" With a small yet weak laugh she said "I just gave you the last of my magic, you already saved me so now it's my turn to repay you" Natsu quickly snapped back at her "idiot I didn't just save you so you throw it away now, what about Gray what about joining Fairytail, what about me I thought we'd just become friends?" But Ur could now longer hear him she had slipped into an Acoma-like state and her heartbeat began to lessen, Natsu could feel the tears rolling down his face and didn't know what came over him but in that moment his magic returned to him. Taking his right hand he ignited it engulfing it in flames but much to his surprise the fire was white in colour and made his hand feel cold, he then realized that his magic and Ur's had fused just like it had done with Laxus', figuring out what had happened and feeling Ur's heartbeat become more faint he slammed his fist into the shouting "ice-make bridge." Jumping onto the bridge now holding Ur bridal style he began sliding down his ice construction thinking **"please hold out, just a bit longer we're nearly there"** at the base of the ice bridge he fell off it into a roll still protecting Ur, quickly getting back onto his feet he shouted at the top of his "SOMEONE PLEASE GET A DOCTOR!"

 **And that's chp.2 done sorry if it seems a bit long I was trying to find the right point at where to end the chapter and felt like this was it. Next up will be chapter 3, we'll be back at Fairytail and seeming familiar friend and fugitives, again thanks for the reading it has really helped my confidence in my writing abilities so until next week Fiarytailguild1 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ice Demon and Fire Dragon Chp.3**

 **We're Back**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter, as I previously stated I will try to post at regular intervals. Just so everyone knows I rated this fiction M because I felt that it was within a safe boundary to write in, that's not to say the story will match the rating in the future. On a different note thanks for all the favs and reviews and because I am up to date with the manga I have decided to start toying with a craic pairing set in an a/u the pair will be Natsu and Sayla, no definite structure to it yet but feel free to comment if you think I should give the idea a whirl and again thanks. Now let the chapter begin.**

Ur lay on a white bed still unconscious, a few minutes passed and she began to stir and immediately began thinking **"wait I'm alive but how?"** As she tried to get up she felt a weight across her mid-section, tilting her head down she saw and Natsu sleeping peacefully she then placed her hand on his head and began rustling her fingers through his hair as he began to wake up while saying aloud to him "how did you manage to save me again?" "Well it wasn't easy, after fell unconscious I made my way down to the town as quickly as possible and then…"

 **Flashback**

Running through the streets of Pewter as fast as he could towards the hospital, Natsu kicked the door busting it open, running inside he started yelling "get me the doctor now!" As the doctor made his way around the corner he saw the condition both mages were in, he immediately told them to follow him and taking Ur placed upon a bed. Examining her condition the doctor turned to face the dragonslayer saying in a sombre tone of voice with a hint of urgency behind it "her magic energy is nearly gone, if she wants to survive then she needs magic and a lot of it or…." Not letting the doctor finish Natsu quickly told him while holding out his arm "take as much as she needs!" The doctor looked at the boy saying, "In the condition you're in my boy it could prove fatal, are you sure?" without hesitation he nodded in response. After a few moments of preparation the transfer commence, after a few minutes still transferring magic power to Ur Natsu's vision started to blur and as he thought he was going to pass out the transfer stopped, Ur's condition had stabilized which is more than could be said for Natsu he was on the brink of Acoma when he remembered about his second origin a hit himself in the head for forgetting about as he knew the whole ordeal could have avoided if he had used it.

 **Flash back end**

"And that's more or less what happened, but I still feel like an idiot for forgetting about my second origin" he said tilting his head down and shaking it side to side at the last bit disappointed in himself. Taking one of her hands Ur tilted Natsu's head up so that they were at eye level with each other, Natsu could feel the cold off her snow white hands on his face causing his face to take on a pinkish hue in similar colour to his hair as she smiled at him saying "were both alright so I can overlook what happened this time kay!" she exclaimed joyfully. Still in a daze Natsu didn't notice Ur waving her hand in front of him, he finally snapped out of it when she flicked him on the forehead "ow what was that for, it hurt" he shouted at her slightly annoyed at what she had done. "Oh yeah, before I forget I went out to buy you some clothes before I fell asleep" Natsu took over the clothes he had selected, the set included a black combat top that had two blue rings where the sleeves ended, a pair of black leather trousers that had metal studs along the waist and at the base of each trouser leg and the final piece was a tan colour long sleeved jacket with gold trim around the cuffs and neck the hospital provided any other necessities.

"I collected my share of the money from my client, it seems the rest of my team headed back to Magnolia without me, anyway I hope you like the clothes I'm not big on fashion as you can tell" he said as they both laughed at Natsu's previous remark, Natsu left the room giving Ur time to change and as she did the doctor called him over to give him something "here my takes these a young blue haired girl with your guild mark left them here for you, I think she said they were anti-motion sickness tablets that she made." Upon hearing what he said the pink haired dragonslayer jumped for joy shouting "alright Wendy you're the best!" at the top of his lungs

As he finished shouting he took the medicine from the doctor and turned to see Ur in the doorway of the room she was staying in, she had gotten fully dressed and still wearing Natsu's scarf from Igneel ready to leave when the doctor said "miss you shouldn't be walking about so soon after the transfer or…" he was cut off and couldn't finish when she responded "I'll be fine I have already cheated death twice now thanks to someone" as she said this both their eyes were directed at Natsu "well I must say that your boyfriend here is quite amazing!" the doctor responded letting out a hearty laugh when Ur responded saying " yes I must agree with you my boy.." she stopped mid-sentence and upon catching what the doctor said both her and Natsu yelled out "boyfriend!"

As the two left for the train station the two couldn't help but replay what the doctor said to them as they both began to think.

 **Natsu mind: "Me her boyfriend, sure she's pretty and seems like a very nice person but I've never been in a relationship before, but when I'm around her I feel happier than usual and at the same time I feel afraid, but not the scared kind of fear it's something else.**

 **Ur's mind: "Me and him a couple well he seems nice and…what am I thinking I'm too old for him,… but if I haven't age then I'm only 25 and he's 18. He does seem nice and he saved me twice already so maybe we could be"**

As she finished her thoughts Ur started to eye Natsu up and down and could see he was concentrating on something, but what she really noticed about him was his muscular physique. She hadn't really noticed before but for someone of his size, age and build he was incredibly well toned and quite muscular, still eyeing him up and down she didn't see that he turned his head to face until he spoke "hey what are you looking at, do I have something on my face?" quickly turning her face in the other direction so he wouldn't notice her bright red face, "no, don't worry it's nothing" she replied shakily.

" **What am I doing, I'm acting like a school girl, and do I really like him that way?"** she began thinking to herself and before she say anything Ur noticed they were at the train station. She saw Natsu walk up to the train with the biggest grin he had, she watched him as he pointed at it shouting "train your days are numbered, no longer will I fall ill to wicked black magic!" laughing as he said this Ur standing behind him just sweat dropped at his statement. Walking up beside him asking "what the hell are you going on about? You're making everyone look at us" she asked him in a soft embarrassed "oh sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that I have terrible motion sickness and my friend apparently made me some Medicine to cure me of it"

Ur nodded showing that she understood and didn't make fun of him like most other he knew did, the two then boarded the train and were seated in an empty carriage. Knowing the train ride to Magnolia would take a few hours the two decided to tell each other about their pasts, Ur talked about where she learned her magic from, what life was like growing up and about before she taught Gray and Lyon, however she left out some more than painful experiences. Natsu didn't mind as he knew everyone has stuff they don't like to talk about, he still got some dirt on Gray that could be used to his own devices and he felt like he knew Ur far better.

Natsu told Ur about how he didn't know who his real parents were, about being raised by Igneel and taught dragonslayer magic. He also talked about all his battles like the ones with Grimoire Heart, Acnologia and those fought at the Grand Magic Games. The train then suddenly came to a stop and with a whoosh of steam it revealed they had arrived in Magnolia, as they got off the train the two made their way to the guild and looked around as they town seemed to be full of even more life than usual. Natsu stopped when Ur grabbed his arm and turned to face her "what's wrong" he asked seeing the look in her face. Ur had been thinking since she heard it on the train from Natsu himself "don't you want your scarf back, I mean it's the only you have left of your father?" she said with a sombre tone as Natsu quickly replied "nah it's alright, sure it's the only thing left from him but I trust you and you still look cold, besides you'd take care of it wouldn't you?" His toothy grin almost made burst into happiness.

A few minutes the two were just outside of the guild Ur could hear the fits of laughter that came from within the guild, turning to face her Natsu asked "you ready to…" only to stop to see her shaking and quivering. Ur went to walk away thinking **"I can't do this, I can't face him"** she was stopped when Natsu grabbed her arm and brought her into a hug.

Ur looked up Natsu's face her eyes tearing up "you can do, you're a strong enough to do this, and if you think you can't do it then I'll be right here to help you" leaning his forehead down against hers. The two started two go bright red when they realised how they must have looked, however the moment was short lived as they both heard an all too familiar voice come from the guild doorway "what no way flametard managed to get a girlfriend before me" Gray shout as he saw Natsu holding the girl whose face was obscured by Natsu's muffler this caught the attention of a everyone in the guild especially Fairytail's best (and only) celestial mage. It took a few seconds to sink in but when it did the latter of the guild shouted "WHAT!" in unison while Laxus just laughed and responded to the situation saying "Nice!" along with a large grin, before Ur could reveal herself and clear things up Natsu pulled her in tighter causing her blush to Intensify.

If Ur wasn't embarrassed yet happy at the same time now then Natsu's next statement definitely so, "and what if I did you exhibitionist?" in matter of seconds without realising it himself he had stripped down to nothing but his boxers, "my clothes but how?" Gray then heard an all too familiar laugh as Ur then stood next to Natsu pulling down the scarf saying "it's nice to see some things never change" giving him a gentle smile. Gray went numb all over the women he saw before him was indeed his master Ur but he knew to be impossible, before he could wrap his mind around the situation he felt her hug him, after she did this his tears just flooded out the woman who was his master and was like a second mother to him had come back.

"But how, how can you be alive after casting iced shell, the ice even melted I saw it so how are you here?" he managed to get out as his breath became short and heavy. "I'm not sure myself, I just woke and Natsu was there, that said I 'm still glad I'm back, you've grown a lot since I've been gone.

After Natsu and Ur explained about the misunderstanding and Ur joined the guild, her emblem was red and was placed on her right shoulder she walked over to Mirajane who was serving drinks at the bar, "so you and Natsu aren't a thing then?" the she devil asked with a disappointed tone in her voice. Ur responded saying "hate to disappoint you sorry" with a slight tone of disappointment herself, "I'm still not convinced, Natsu has never let anybody in the guild wear his scarf so you must be special to him, and besides I can tell you like him, come on you got your guild mark in the same place and colour as his." Ur's face then lit up like a Christmas tree, "please don't tell anyone especially Gray please." Ur said as she pleaded Mira to keep her secret. "Don't worry your secret will be safe with me, but I still think he likes you so you better make your move soon or else"

As the Ur is alive/welcome to Fairytail party was well underway Ur looked around for Natsu, she saw him walk outside with two cloaked figures as she drew closer she could hear their voices as they talked "it's good to see you two again, still on the run I see" she heard Natsu say and then heard a woman's voice reply angrily "shut up Natsu, are you that dense, what if someone heard you?" It wouldn't matter I have looking for you two, I played the favour card with the Princess, both you names and Ultear's have been cleared" Natsu told the two figures. Ur blocked out the rest of the conversation at the sound of her daughter's name.

Back with the conversation:

"You can't be serious Natsu" a man's voice called out in surprise, "Yup as of today one Jellal Fernandez and one Meredy Milkovich are free citizens of the nation of Fiore" Natsu told his friends handing them three scrolls with their names on them complete with a letter of pardon. Meredy leaped at Natsu thanking him and hugging him so hard both Jellal and Natsu were almost certain they heard the breaking of bones.

The happy moment didn't last as Natsu had to turn to the sight of a teary Ur after she called out his name, "Natsu… how ...how do you know my daughter, where is she?"

 **Another chapter is complete, next up is chapter 4 where Natsu has to explain the Fate of Ultear to Ur. How will this affect their current relationship, will if force Ur to push away the first Man she's had feeling for in 8 years (not counting time skip or the time she was frozen) and what will Jellal and Meredy do now that their names are cleared?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ice Demon and Fire Dragon Chp.4**

 **Fairytailguild1 here with my latest update, so in this chapter we get Jellal and Meredy's decision, we find out about Fairytail's newest resident couple and Natsu has to tell Ur everything about her daughter from the good to the bad. Anyway I know I say this every time but thanks for the reviews and favourites every little helps. Now on with the chapter.**

"Natsu…how…how do you know my daughter? Where is she?" a teary eyed Ur asked her voice shook at the very thing she just asked. Jellal and Meredy looked on in amazement right before them was their friend's mother who they thought to be long dead.

A silence took place and it continued to grow until broke "God dammit Natsu answer me! She shouted angrily as while her voice broke due to her sobbing at the same time. "I'm sorry I should have told you when I found out who you were you deserve to know the truth," Natsu then began to explain everything about Ultear from manipulating the council to being a member of Grimoire Heart and about that night with the dragons how she sacrificed herself. "Ultear used a spell to trade what her life was worth to reverse time, and even though her life was only worth a minute, that single minute was enough save the lives of this world by giving us a foothold to fightback" he said with a slight smile.

His smile then vanished when Ur walked up to him and slapped him across the "your damn right I deserved to know for all that time I thought my daughter was dead only now to learn she lived but ended up dying before I could see even if it was only one last time, do you have any idea how I feel right now?" she said as she began to beat her fists into his chest tears dropping onto it.

"Of course I know how you feel, I don't know who my parents are or even if they're alive, it's more or less the same with Igneel and…" before he continued Ur look up into Natsu's onyx eyes to see the tears form pools at the corners of his eyes "and I've lost good friends throughout my life, though we may have started out as enemies she became my friend, she helped me become stronger, and still… still I wasn't strong enough to save her." Natsu could no longer hold back his tears, in that moment it was like someone had opened a flood gate as his tears seemed to be never ending.

"I'm s-sorry, if had been stronger I could have saved her, she could have been here today, it …all my fault I'm sorry" he continued to say it over and over hi tears still not stopping. Ur could hear the sincere emotion in his voice, how it shook with sadness at the mention of every word **"her death has affect him just as much as me he really did care about her, even though they hardly knew each other."** Taking her hands she placed them around Natsu bringing him into a hug and reached her head ep to Natsu's and kissed him on the cheek much to his surprise.

"It's alright Natsu I don't blame you" Ur said with her sweet smile the tears still rolling down her face "I don't blame you because you and your guild helped bring my daughter back to the light, thank-you, thank you for being there for her and for being her friend, all of you thank you" the two just stood there for the next few moments in the embrace tears streaming down both their faces. They broke the embrace when Jellal spoke up "excuse me my name is Jellal I was one of your daughters travel companions and friends, there is someone I'd like for you to meet" bringing forth Meredy he stood her in front of Ur and then continued "this is Meredy, Ultear took her in and raised her in as a girl and raised her as her own.

Meredy was about to speak up when Ur grabbed her and brought her into a hug saying "to think I already have a grandchild at this age" she said with a humorous tone, the statement caused Meredy to start tearing up but laugh at what she said and looking into Ur's eyes replied "yeah I guess so" smiling as she said this.

While Ur and Meredy talked to each other about Ultear, Natsu started talking with Jellal, "so now that you're free what will you do know, will you join us or continue to rough up the dark guilds?" Natsu asked his blue haired friend. "As much as I'd like to join Fairytail and even if I have a clean slate the crimes I know I committed will never wash from my conscious, but I would like for you to take care of Meredy, she's at a difficult time after losing Ultear she hasn't been herself so maybe you and Ur could look after her"

Natsu nodded then looking up into the night sky he said don't worry we'll all make Meredy feel welcome, oh and if you plan on leaving I'd hurry cause if Erza sees you..." "Yeah I know I'll never be allowed to leave, I can already hear in my head repent, repent" both men let out a sigh at this and laughed at each other's expressions, "remember Jellal though I find hard to believe myself even amongst the guild I still consider one of my closest friends and family, should you ever need help just come calling" Natsu said then giving one of his signature grins.

Took back by the dragonslayer's remark that the blue haired man couldn't help be happy, as all his past interaction with Natsu came back, he remembered the tower of heaven incident and how he helped Natsu defeat Zero, Jellal knew that he and Natsu had become friends but didn't ever think for a second that the salamander would consider him part of his family it wanted to make him cry but for the sake of his pride he didn't. The two wizards shook hands and Jellal began to walk off into the distance when he turned to face Natsu with smile and raised his hand up and taking his index finger and thumb made the Fairytail symbol and the dragonslayer responded in kind.

Natsu then began to think **"good luck my friend, may our paths cross again."** Natsu turned to face Meredy and told her what Jellal wanted for her, as the three walked into the guild Natsu shouted out "HEY EVERYONE WE GOT ANOTHER NEW MEMBER!" Everyone turned to face him and to a lot of the members shock mostly the Tenrou group they saw Meredy. "Hey Gramps can she join" an enthusiastic Natsu asked "what about the fact she's a criminal?" Makarov said with no emotion in his voice. Upon hearing this caused Meredy to frown, "wow gramps way to harsh, besides she is no longer a criminal, she is my friend so I called in a favour and now both hers and Jellal's records are clean,"

As Natsu said this the smile along with a pink hue appeared on her face again, "very well I'll make my decision now…Hpmh" Meredy then screamed out of pain and embarrassment as Makarov slapped her ass, "you pass my girl welcome to…" but before he finished he was knocked out cold, no not Laxus or Natsu but by Ur who brought her foot down in a swift kicking fashion upon the masters head yelling "DIE YOU PERVERTED SACK OF SHIT, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Everyone in the guild sweat dropped at the sight of what Ur had done to their master.

After Meredy got her guild mark the welcome party continued the only way Fairytail knew how to, tables, chairs and the occasional body flying across the guild as a full scale guild brawl occurred between the usual suspects of Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman. "Wow they're a bunch of kids" Laxus exclaimed letting out a chuckle. He was wearing his usual purple shirt with his fur lined draped over his shoulders, he also wore plain black trousers with black suit shoes and had rock'n'roll music blasting from his magic headphones.

"Come on Laxus I know you want join the fight as well, go on ahead" Mirajane said while looking at the blonde dragonslayer. Laxus' attention was then drawn to Mira who was now looking back and forth between Natsu and Ur with a demonic smile on her face. "Mira please don't tell your thinking what I think you are?" he questioned her worryingly.

"You bet I am, and don't try to stop me, after all I just want them to be happy like us" she said playfully tilting her head to the left winking at him. "Wasn't going too, and did you forget about our announcement?"

The two then made their way up to the stage and once there Laxus cleared his throat into the Microphone gaining the entire guilds attention even Makarov as he had seemingly come back to the land of the living. "Can I have everyone's attention for a minute, as of recent" He stopped and took a deep breath and then continued "Me and Mirajane have started dating!"

The words to a few seconds to seep into the other guild members until "what!" they all shouted in unison. Quite a few of the older guild members sent Laxus a look filled with hate only to have it returned to them Tenfold as both Laxus and Mira sent the most demonic glare that any of them had seen and simultaneously shouted to the guild "got a problem with that!"

The rest of the guild just waved their hands at inhuman speeds to signify they didn't. Cheers then erupted from the crowd after showing how happy they were for the two, as the cheers continued Laxus began to think to himself **"I hope your ready Natsu, because** **Fairytail's match maker is on the loose and won't stop until she succeeds"**

As the party began to end Meredy and Ur were faced with the problem of somewhere to stay, Juvia told Meredy to stay with her since they had become good friends just before the G.M.G, Natsu offered to let Ur stay at her until she had money enough to rent a place of her own, but before she could respond both Erza and Gray stood between.

Erza then said "it's alright you don't have to stay with him you can stay with me" finishing what she said she then shot a death glare at Natsu who was getting into a fight with Gray "you think I'm going to let her stay with you flame brain, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!" he said angrily butting heads with the fire mage who responded with "you wanna go snow fairy and like you could throw me so that means you do trust me" he quickly retorted as the two started taking lumps out of each other.

Ur couldn't help but laugh at the antics of her pupil and Natsu she could see from how they acted they were really good friends, she then interrupted the two "Gray I don't ever recall allowing you to make my decisions for me, my mind is made up and neither you or miss Scarlet will sway me otherwise," she said with a stern expression showing that she was absolute about her choice. Gray was about to continue his argument when Ur suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Ur, Ur what's wrong?" barely conscious the woman could only mumble. "Don't worry she'll be fine the doctor said something like this would happen only I didn't expect it to happen so soon" Natsu assured Gray with a steady voice. "What do you mean?" The ice make wizard questioned worryingly, Natsu smirked at Gray causing several tick marks to grow on his forehead. Gray then lunged towards Natsu grabbing him by his scarf "what's so funny asshole!" he shouted the tone of his voice deepening.

Gray was about to firmly plant a fist firmly in Natsu's face when he felt an extreme pain in his stomach causing him to drop to his knees after the dragonslayer had removed his fist from his attackers gut his face bearing a cross expression. "What part of you makes you think that I believe any of this to be funny?" "She needs someone to donate large quantities of magic to her, and for some strange reason my magic fits the bill perfectly, now calm the fuck down ice-queen and let me get started." Natsu continued on in one of his rare serious tones that occasionally caused a shiver to go up even Erza's spine.

Walking over to Ur Natsu knelt down beside her and drew a magic circle above her that cover her entire upper body, next taking the palms of his hands he started focus his magic into a singularity (one specific spot, like stings holy nova attack) placing it over the magic circle. The other members could feel the pressure build up in the room, after he form a small ball of focus contained multi-coloured flames, the ball drifted downward to the centre of the circle before it became encased in ice and entered Ur's body causing her to wake up from the jolt it caused.

"What happened, why am I on the floor?" Ur started questioning while still in a daze only to be answered by Natsu who was panting in exhaustion, "your hahaha magic levels hahaha went below critical" the dragonslayer said trying to catch his breath. "So it happened again huh?" Ur questioned letting a heavy sigh out. Catching his breath Natsu offered her his hand to help her up saying, "don't sweat it, it will supposedly only happen another 2-3 times, right" smiling he bared his toothy grin as usual as to lighten her mood which it did.

Smiling then taking his hand to stand Ur then dusted herself off to look around and saw all the guild members' worried faces dissipate, seeing that the others were worried for her well-being only caused the smile on her face to intensify. Natsu's attention then immediately turned to the ice-wizard still on the floor partially because of the punch he received and partly because he was stunned at what he had just witnessed.

Natsu's expression was calm as they stared at each other for a few seconds then he spoke "now do you see why she needs to stay with me?" Before Gray could answer to show he understood the familiar voice of a blue feline came from behind Natsu "He loooves her" Happy said trying to contain his laughter by placing his small blue paws over his mouth, hearing this caused the dragonslayer's entire body to burn red of embarrassment "I do not" Salamander quickly retorted to his feline friend.

"Our noses say otherwise" Laxus called out in the background referring to the collecting group of dargonslayers and Mirajane. Looking up at them Natsu saw Gajeel and Laxus with the two biggest shit-eating smug grins he had ever seen, while Wendy face was scarlet red and Mira being Mira had her hands clasped together, eyes sparkling off in some day dream picturing Natsu and Ur's future together.

Natsu didn't bother question the fact that Laxus also referred to Mira as he well knew when it came to matters of relationship type things the she-devil had a better nose than most. Too embarrassed to continue on for the night Natsu grabbed Ur by the hand and told her and Happy that it was time to go.

 **Somewhere just outside of Magnolia town in the forest:**

Upon entering his house Ur was surprised to see what she did, from the outside it looked like a crumby shack, but on the inside well it looked better than most houses she'd ever been in. "Make yourself at home, and don't worry I had some stuff brought here for you on a favour someone owed me," hearing this snapped her out of the daze she was in and caused he to ask "where is the bath?" Motioning his hand to the door at the back left corner of the room she gathered some clothes and towels and entered the bathroom to take a shower.

As she got into the bath allowing her body to sink into the warm water she began thinking about the events of the last 3 days or so and how it went **"first he finds and saves me, then he saves me again and now after only knowing him for 3 days I've joined his guild, met one of my students, learned the other is okay, found out about my daughter's life the good and the bad and… started feeling for someone other than that asshole all those years ago."** The last part she thought to herself with a scowl and utter hatred in her voice as she remembered about the man she thought she loved.

Her hatred toward the man then disappeared when she heard the voice of the man who she now had immense feelings for as he spoke "Ur when you're done in there if you want I can make some food for us, oh by the way you can have the bed" hearing the kindness in his voice every time he talked to her just seemed to melt the walls she had put up all those years and only made her wonder was it time to try again.

 **And end chapter I know not much happened but in terms of the next chapter we'll be in the capital of Fiore as both Natsu and Ur take on a mission together without happy for some reason. Mira however still trying to play match-maker forces Laxus to come with her to crocus because of an envelope she gave to Ur before leaving the guild. Next chapter will be the longest so far probably 4000 words at max. Thanks for comments and suggestions and because of work and other ideas the next chapter should be up around sometime between the 23-27 of May until then bye**


	5. chapter 5 Double date

Ice Demon and Fire Dragon chp.5

 **Hey everyone thanks for everyone who took the time to read my other stories and regarding the last chapter I know I said 3000-4000 words but I was on a role and had a specific place where I wanted to end the story. All in all this chapter is 5000+ words so that's a new record for me for a single chapter and hopefully it's up to standard so enjoy**

After she had finished and gotten dressed Ur made her way to the kitchen where Natsu was making a proper full on meal, she assumed when he said he'd make something that it would be like the fish he made for her when they first met. Instead the consisted of bacon, sausages, potato bread, eggs and beans, she was shocked at first seeing as how he was able to cook this all but realised if he lived on his own not counting his blue feline friend that he'd have to learn if he was going to survive.

After a few minutes he plated up the food splitting it equally between the two and giving a fish to his sleepy partner, Natsu had quickly inhaled his food as if it wasn't there in the first place and shortly after Ur finished as well complimenting the dragonslayer on his cooking skills.

Happy had now gotten into a hammock that was hung across one of the corners in the house and was already fast asleep, meanwhile Natsu and Ur were still sitting at the table taking enjoying a cup of tea. "Natsu is it alright if we go on a mission tomorrow?" Ur muttered out softly as she didn't know how to exactly ask him this. "Sure we can all go a quest together, you, and me, Gray…"

However he was cut short from finishing when she told him "no I mean just you and me" after saying this both their faces went a light shade of pink both embarrassed by her statement. There was a moment of silence until Natsu broke it saying "well considering it's your first job I don't see any harm in it, but only on the condition I chose the job!" He said the last part sternly but she couldn't disagree as she began to think to herself

" **Yes, this is my chance to show him what I can do!"** agreeing the two decided that they should get a good night sleep before going to the guild to take the job, little did the two now a certain take-over mage along with an unwilling blond dragonslayer accomplice were plotting for such an event.

The next morning at the guild Natsu was in front of the request board pondering over what job to take, and then one job in the centre of the board caught his eye because above the actual request a banner said defeat the dark guild that terrorizes our town. Natsu didn't want to take a job that was too difficult, he was aware that Ur was strong but knew she hadn't fully recovered all of her magic, but he saw this request as a challenge and a cry for help and not one to turn either away he accepted without another moment's hesitation.

Walking up to Mira with the request in hand Lucy ran up to the pink haired Dragonslayer saying "hey, you going on a job let me see?" Then snatching the job out of his hand she looked over it her eyes sparkled and blurted out "alright let's do this, the pay is great, I have an overdraft to pay off and there should be some left over for rent next month!" The blond exclaimed excitedly.

"No" Natsu flatly told her, this shocked Lucy as they always did jobs together "what do you mean no, were going on this job, I own you." This caused a tick to form on Natsu's forehead, "I don't recall ever belonging to you in the first place, I'm doing this job with Ur that's final!" he growled at the celestial spirit mage which shocked her further as she always thought that Natsu had a thing for her.

"I just thought we could do it together to spend so time together, because I thought you…" however the stellar mage was cut short "sorry but I don't like you that way…I've only ever liked you as a friend, now excuse me." That last statement from Natsu cut her deep and caused almost the entire guild to look on with an uncomfortable gaze at the Dragonslayer.

Natsu and Ur were now at the bar with Mira getting her to log in that they would arrive at the town in the next few days. "Don't you were a bit too harsh on Lucy?" Mira said gesturing to the stellar mage who was now looking very depressed in the corner of the guild with tears in her eyes. "Maybe, but she would have needed to know sooner or later, so better now than letting her hopes get up." The three of them knew his words were harsh but would save Lucy a lot of pain if she'd found out in the future.

Natsu and Ur were now walking to exit the guild when Mira called her back, "Ur wait here take this, you can use it in crocus" the take-over mage handed Ur an envelope with a red seal on it. "What's in it?" Ur asked raising an eyebrow to Mira. Ur knew out all the people she had befriended in her few days here apart from Natsu that she could trust Mira the most; she didn't know why she just did. The two natural hit things off and quickly became best friends.

Mira then started smiling and whispered something in Ur's ear, then retracting her head to see Ur's now pinkish face she gave a wink and said "good luck." After a few minutes of running to catch up with Natsu who was already at the train station she asked him "Are you sure you can do this? I know you're not good with transportation."

The dragonslayer then smirked at her holding up an oddly coloured small pill which she recognised from before the train ride to Magnolia. "Of course, I'll be fine as long as I have these." he said with a toothy grin then swallowing the pill he jumped aboard the train and for the second time that week was able to enjoy the scenery and talk with someone without puking his guts over the floor or out the window.

After a seven hour train ride it was late evening and the sun was starting to set, the two were in Crocus where they'd stay tonight and tomorrow before leaving for a small village in the mountains outside of the capital on the third. Ur had never seen such a big or grand city, sure magnolia was great in its own rite but this place must have been ten times the size of it.

" **Amazing, I can't believe what I'm seeing!"** Ur thought to herself when Natsu shouted out "WELCOME TO CROCUS!" which earned him a few looks from the citizens who immediately recognized him. "Hey isn't that him" one said followed by the voice of a young girl shouting out "yeah it's Natsu Dragneel from Fairytail!"

A crowd gathered around the two people asking for Natsu's auto graph, girls wanted to get photos taken with him and kids wanted to see him use his magic. Not one disappoint especially now since he was famous now he did everything, gave autographs for free, took photos with people and then for the kids did a magic show making dragons fly overhead using his flame magic.

Seeing him do all of this caused Ur to smile except for the photos with the girls which made her a tad jealous but she blew that over after seeing Natsu use his magic to make the kids happy. After an hour Natsu and Ur finally managed to get away from the crowd and were looking for a place to stay for the night both exhausted from the train ride they just wanted to sleep, Natsu's wasn't even hungry enough to be bothered to get food.

The two after finding an inn the very same one in which Fairytail had stayed in for the Grand Magic Games was the one they chose. The manager of Honeybone welcomed Natsu back and congratulated him for his guilds success as a result of which the owners business has been booming, asking for two rooms Natsu and Ur were told all he had was one single room which caused both of them to freeze on the spot.

However they were both exhausted and in any case Natsu said he'd sleep on the coach if there was only one bed and of course there was only the one. Natsu and Ur started getting settled in to the room unpacking some things. The room itself was pretty basic, a large double bed, and a long coach that had a coffee table in front of it, and other different sized chests and drawers around the room.

It had a bathroom that had a shower, bath, toilet and sink as well as soaps and body wash, the room was peach coloured with designs of bees around the walls, the bathroom was a white tiled one that had a light blue roof. The living room slash bedroom was connected to a balcony that overlooked a brightly lit up Crocus.

Leaving Ur to get ready Natsu went in to the Bathroom to take a shower, he was used to doing stuff like this on jobs with his team and even with them individually but this time it felt different, almost awkward to be in the same room as Ur. Ur was in more or less the same mind set, though she hadn't been in situations exactly like these she still felt awkward being in the same room as the dragonslayer and didn't know why she had stayed in his house the other night so wondered why she felt like this now.

Ur was still getting changed but her mind was focused on something else something that had been bothering her these last few days something darker and at that moment Natsu had walked out of the bathroom into the room which only made the feeling in the room and that between them that much more awkward. In that moment both their faces lit up almost as if they were radiating heat, their Jaws had dropped and the both let out shouts that shook the very foundation of Crocus.

"What are you!?"

"AHH…I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME"

But his plea fell on deaf ears as she ran at him, Natsu closed his eyes waiting for the impending fist to strike but instead was surprised when he felt Ur press up against him. He also felt water trickle down his chest, "Ur? What's wrong?" the young dragonslayer asked her hands started shaking on his chest as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "it's nothing, just a little scared is all" she said putting on a fake smile.

Natsu could see that something was definitely bothering her but he didn't want to press her for details if it had her like this. After waiting for her to finish getting changed the pair flopped down on the bed not caring that he cared, but as the next few minutes of silence pressed on the tension between the two grew, wanting to brake it Natsu was trying to think of a conversation he could.

As the dragonslayer tried to rise he found himself being pulled back to the bed by two snow white arms, before he could utter a word the owner of said arms spoke up saying "please…please look at, don't leave me here." Natsu could not ignore the pain in Ur's voice, she was crying but he didn't know why but figured that it was something from her life all those years ago.

Turning to face the ice wizard Natsu returned the embraced a raised his body temperature in an attempt to soothe her. For a moment it appeared as if it was only making things but then Natsu noticed her head resting peacefully in the crook of his neck, her breathing seemed to steady and he looked down to see the now sleeping face of the women he was consoling.

Looking at her like this Natsu couldn't help but think she looked beautiful, from her short purple hair, her delicate facial features to the faint smile she had plastered on her face. Natsu was as one would put it captivated as thoughts of a new nature passed through his mind.

" **Dammit man you're not a pervert, you've been in way more awkward situations than this come on…..not a pervert…not…a…pervert!"** the young teen screamed mentally to himself, but his attention was then drawn to the position the two were in. He looked down as his jaw dropped until it hit the mattress and gawked for a few moments.

It took Natsu a while too mentally process what was happening, staring wide eyed down the bed he saw Ur's long bare porcelain white legs wrapped around his own legs, her head still resting in the crook of his neck, her right hand and arm in the minute or two she'd fallen asleep had moved its way too around the back of his head.

At this Moment the dragonslayer felt defenceless, it wasn't that he didn't like the position it was more to do with how embarrassing it looked but he decided he'd put up with it seeing as how happy Ur looked when he reciprocated her actions.

 **However in Ur's Mind**

… **You can't run…**

… **I will always find you…**

… **we are one and the same…**

 **Ur could see herself running through darkness from something, she couldn't tell what it was just that the version of her that she saw looked terrified. It was then she saw what was chasing her it looked like the jaws of a monster made from ice,** **the jaws swallowed her and Ur looked on as she saw her other-self wreath in pain.**

 **Wincing at the inhuman screams of pain her other-self was emitting she was then put into a state of shock as black demon like marking began to crawl up her body (think of how Acnologia has those blue tribal tattoos all over his body and as a human)**

 **Ur then heard it again that blood chilling voice,**

"… **soon it will be over…**

… **soon the age of man will fall…**

 **And finally the time of demons will come, and you hahaha, you my dear will be the key to our ascension."**

At the moment Ur woke up and jolt up of the bed from her terrifying dream, "Ur what's wrong, you all right?" Natsu asked her concerned, immediately waking up from the force of her jolting out of the bed. He could that Ur was panting heavily and sweating, furthermore when she turned to face him he immediately noticed her dilated pupils **.**

"It's nothing, just a dream" she said trying to calm down so he wouldn't worry about her well-being. But it was too late as he had already noticed all of her actions, "Was it really that bad a dream?" Natsu asked the concern clear in his voice. Ur knew there was no point at trying to hide it from Natsu; despite appearances he's smarter than the rest of the guild gave him credit for.

"Yeah it was I know it wasn't real but at the same time it also did." The ice wizard told the pinkette. Thinking about what she had just said Natsu couldn't fully comprehend it but got what she meant. "Hey, we still have another day before we have to go do that job, how about I give you a proper tour of crocus.

Nodding in agreement the two then got dressed and proceeded to leave the inn but of course not before breakfast, the dragonslayer consumed so much that the staff present at the inn were struggling to keep up with the pace he was inhaling the food at much to many people's disgust and someone else's humour.

After a few hours had passed it was early afternoon and Natsu and Ur were now at the Grand Magic games arena. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly the pink haired man let out a nostalgic laugh which caught Ur's attention. "What's the matter, you upset?" she asked her voice slightly downtrodden from the previous night's dream. "Oh nothing it just feels a little nostalgic being back here after the events that transpired and that reminds me there is still one place left for us to visit."

Ur only looked on in question as they walked as she believed they'd been everywhere one could consider worthwhile to see. After another hour of walking the sun was low in the sky and painted it a mixture of orange, red and yellow. Natsu and Ur had finally reached their destination, making their way through a pair of gold gates into what looked like an enormous flower garden that had plants and flowers some which Ur had never seen before.

"Natsu why are we here?" she questioned the man in front of her who lead the way while she looked around taking in what she saw **"beautiful"** she thought to herself when she caught glimpse of a rose whose petals were of an icy blue colour, contrary to its petals the centre of the flower was a dark blood red colour that almost seemed to be absorbed in to the base of each petal.

"You'll see there is something I need to show you, think of it as my apology" Natsu replied to her after a few moments of silence his voice sounded shaky and full of sorrow. Hearing this Ur kept silent until they came up to a statue; it was pure white and had four wings. The detail that went in to the statue was evident as every feather in each of the wings was very visible; the body was crafted to make it look like it had creases on the clothes it wore, but most evident of all was the face and hair it was the face of a young woman and all its features had been captured perfectly along with every strand of hair.

Ur attention was immediately drawn to a grave stone; she then dropped to the ground placing her hands over her mouth as tears began to fall upon reading the name placed across it and the inscription beneath it.

" **Here lies Ultear Milkovich saviour of Fiore**

 **One cannot erase past sins, nor can they forget about them and walk alone.**

 **But one's future deeds can create the path upon one day you and many others shall walk.**

 **Her sacrifice the created that path for millions will never be forgotten among the world of the living.**

 **From hence forth Ultear Milkovich will be known as a permanent saint among us"**

The mother broke down at reading the words placed here, but at the same time she felt like a weight was lifted from her heart, knowing that in her life her daughter was able to find people like Natsu, Jellal, Gray and Meredy that cared so much for her and that her daughter was able to return the kindness these people showed her.

Natsu went to place a hand on her shoulder to see if she was alright but stopped when Ur suddenly spun around and pulled him in to a hug, trying to hold back the tears she looked up at him and smile saying "thank you, apology accepted" after finishing saying this she gave Natsu a small peck on his right cheek. Taken back a bit at what she did Natsu didn't know how to react because he didn't want his reaction to offend her.

However his face betrayed him, while he still looked to be in awe the red on his face was getting deeper by the second, which only made the ice wizard laugh at him, "aw you look so cute, just remember to try not to fall in love with me" she said teasingly rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"Why should I not?" Natsu asked with his usual puzzled expression on his face

" _What?"_ Ur squeaked out in surprise unprepared for his question.

"Why shouldn't I fall in love with you? You're smart and strong not to mention you tell me all of Gray's most embarrassing stories and..." He paused saying the next bit as he felt that it was embarrassing but not the usual kind it felt different almost suffocating "and what?" Ur inquired, she liked when Natsu complimented on anything be it how she thought about things or her magic.

Taking in a small breath he then replied "and well you're very beautiful" Natsu said calm and collected but with one of his cheesy grin. Hearing the made Ur squeak, she had been commented on her looks plenty of times before in her life but this is the first time she had made such a noise after hearing someone compliment her like he did.

Moments of silence passed the sun had completely set and the two not saying anything, Natsu was still smiling waiting for her to reply, but Ur's thoughts were all over the place. Her face was flustered and every time she looked up to say something to Natsu she would get even more flustered and lost in thought looking at him smiling.

Lucky for her the silence was broken by the sound of rumbling stomachs, "ha guess we're both a bit hungry, but I don't think I have enough jewel to go anywhere for something decent." The dragonslayer stated rubbing the back of his head. "Don't worry Natsu I've got us covered or rather Mira does!"

Natsu looked at her with a clueless expression and his head tilted to the right. He saw Ur bring out an envelope from the bag she was carrying, inside the envelope was a ticket it had golden floral trim on a white background and in fine black ink said reservation 209 Fiore Heights. Upon reading the name on it Natsu's jaw literally hit the floor, he knew the name well.

" **Fiore…Heights Mira how?"** he thought to himself in a half dead voice. "What's the matter is the food here not good?" Ur questioned the pinkette not knowing what to make from his expression/

"ARE YOU KIDDING, IT'S THE MOST EXPENSIVE, PRESTEGIOUS AND ELITE RESTRAUNTS OF ALL TIME!" he screamed at her forgetting she had been frozen these last 17 years. "I mean even if you were a council member or one of the ten wizard saints you'd still have to wait at least 3 months for an opening.

"It's that good Huh?" Ur replied not really caring as long as the food was free. "Oh this also came with the envelope, one rent a dress and suit for one night free coupons, guess we should use them

 **Later that night**

Natsu and Ur were walking down the pathway towards Fiore Heights in the clothes they had rented, Natsu's attire consisted of an ordinary black tux with no tie, black suit shoes, a light blue shirt which had its top button done and of course his trademark scarf. Ur' attire was a long black dress that went down to her shins; the dress had a slit on the left side that ran to about half way up her thigh. At the bottom of the dress there were golden intertwining floral designs much like those on the ticket.

As they entered the building Natsu handed the ticket to the waiter who responded by bowing and in a posh accent said to them "Thank you for joining us tonight, if you would be so kind as to follow me your company arrived not long before you. "Company?" Natsu and Ur said in unison.

The pairs heads then turned to the direction the waiter motioned them too, there they saw one Laxus lying face first in the table surround by what could only be described as a yearly supplement of alcohol or Cana's daily intake and an over excited Mira waving and shouting at them to hurry forgetting the sort of place she was in.

Laxus appeared to wear very much the same attire as Natsu only he had a naïve coloured tie on that hung out over the side of the table, Mira was wearing a long strapless plain red dress that went down to her shins. Mira had the most of her hair done up in a traditional Japanese bun that left only the two long strands of hair at either side of her face. As Natsu and Ur made their way over to the pair they sat in the seats opposite them, Natsu had a lot of questions for Mira as did Ur but both were interrupted when Laxus shot back up into a more respectable manner almost as if the alcohol had no effect.

"Glad you could make shit head" Laxus said to Natsu sarcastically, "wow when did you become Fairytail's newest alcoholic?" Natsu questioned the older dragonslayer. "Recently" he retorted in an exhausted tone. "Now, now Laxus don't be like that, remember were here to have fun with our friends on a double date" Mira said to her boyfriend, the innocence on her face in the form of her usual bright smile.

"Double date!" the fire and ice mages said in unison. Ur had heard of Mira antics but never would have thought she'd go so far so fast, by no means was she upset with her friend she was quite pleased it was more like she was surprised. Natsu on the other hand knew all too well of Mira's habits, after the amount of times that she'd try to get him out on dates with Lucy or Lisanna.

The fire dragonslayer was still processing the situation, his mouth lay agape and his eyes were shadowed, Ur had processed the situation and found no objection so was more than happy to follow through. However Natsu's facial expression wasn't shifting causing Laxus to Bust out laughing at him.

"Looks like that talk we has finally sunk in to that thick skull of yours" the two girls present at the table looked at him and said "what talk?" in unison. "The kid only ever knew about how dragons mate, so he was never given the talk if you know what I mean?" Natsu had remembered the lessons and talks Laxus gave him about human relationships, although it took time to understand he was able to grasp the basic.

"Natsu just so you the food we'll be getting tonight will be free" Mira said smiling at the boy trying to bring him back to reality which she knew would work. "Alright let's get this date started!" Natsu shouted out enthusiastically after hearing the words food followed by free.

An hour later and everyone had finished their meals beside the two dragonslayers were two piles of plates stacked to head height while their female counterparts only had a single meal and desert. The two women looked at their dates sweat dropping at the sheer amount of food they consumed in so little time. "Man that was great, still not as good as your food Mira" the pinkette complimented the take-over mage which was followed by "I have to agree with hot-head here, I've only had your cooking a few times but it's still the best damn cooking I've had" her boyfriend then added.

"Aw you guys are so sweet, thanks" Mira replied along with her innocent smile. The two dragonslayers then got up over to the bar to have a couple of drinks because Ur and Mira had begun talking about well girl stuff. However Laxus had something he wanted to talk to him about.

"I was starting to think that Lisanna's death all those years ago had made you gay, guess it just took someone that much more special to make you fall for them" the lightning wizard said half-jokingly. "Okay one I haven't fallen for anyone and second your no different, everyone knew you had a thing for Mira but you kept up your tough guy act." He retorted the two know sharing the same sly grin.

Taking a sip from his mug of ale Laxus then chuckled lightly "It seems we're more alike than I thought, but I'll tell you one that you understand better than anyone else. Protect what you hold dear Natsu because your enemies will use any mean necessary to hurt you." His voice was serious and his eyes were indicating in the Direction of Ur and Mira.

"Tch you know if someone tries to harm anyone I care about I'll burn their ass to ashes!" Natsu stated as if Laxus was an idiot. "You're not getting what I mean brat" he replied "what do you mean?" Natsu asked as he believed he fully understood.

"Natsu in this world there is always someone stronger than you, I learned that hard way if you remember the Tenrou incident correctly," "but!" "But nothing, you saw me fight Hades, he took out your entire team in little over a minute and defeated our Master in battle as well. I was lucky to live let alone last what 10 minutes against that monster."

Laxus' words weighed heavily on Natsu who prided himself in his strength, he was able to admit when someone was stronger than him but the fear he felt when he fought Hades even when his and Laxus' full powers combined and was still unable to defeat him was unbearable. "If you want to truly protect what you hold dear Natsu you must become stronger, to do which I'll tell you one of my secrets." Laxus said to his friend the seriousness in his voice fading.

"Imagine yourself at your strongest, even in the most impossible situation picture yourself being able to create a miracle, imagine being at your strongest both with and without magic" The older dragonslayer said with a smirk. "Will that really work?" Natsu questioned sceptically, "of course how did you think I was able to transfer all my magic into your body. Without something short of a miracle that would normally be impossible" he replied the smirk growing on his face.

The hours pressed on and Natsu and Laxus had completely drank the bar dry, their dates came over to them to tell them that it was time to leave. As the struggled and stumbled up it was evident they were clearly drunk and needed help to get out.

The two women had turned from their dates if only for a second to tip the waiters for their service but when they turned around they couldn't but laugh. Both Natsu and Laxus had half stripped and were sleeping on the path both hugging each other. "This is awesome blackmail material!" Mira said aloud forgetting she was in company. Not wasting any time Mira took out a camera and took hundreds of shots from multiple angles, putting the two dragonslayer's hands carefully in different position so that she didn't wake them.

Witnessing what was happening before her eyes Ur froze she wanted to stop Mira but at the same time wanted her to continue **"so this is the demon match maker of Fairytail's true form"** she thought to herself. "Don't worry Ur just a few more and I'll be done, oh you can have copies of the picture if you want." "Please Mira take as many as you want" Ur replied in a calm tone a small trickle of blood running down from her nose.

 **So that's another chapter done hope you enjoyed it, I know it may have been very filler like but I enjoyed writing it and as for the next chapter we'll be back on track. Next chapter will be the mission I haven't decided whether to spread the mission out over 2 chapters yet but if I do I'll probably involve something about Ur's past or have some relevance to the dream that was in this chapter to further explain what it means. Anyways let me know what you think and if you have ideas they are always welcome**


	6. Chapter 6 A Deal with the Devil

**Okay finally got back on track with this story and am sorry I haven't updated in a while but better late than never. For whoever reads this that from the start I made it into a craic chapter for the first 800 or so words I was just trying something out but it relates to what happened at the end of the last chapter so don't worry the most of the chapter is serious.**

After Mirajane got her blackmail material both her and Ur were required to dragon the two drunken dragonslayers back to a hotel where they spent the night. However due to certain circumstances being their drunken state Laxus and Natsu proved to be inseparable even when unconscious which lead to them sharing a bed with each other.

"AHHHHH!" was all that was heard throughout the entire hotel that and what sounded like an explosion. "What the hell you thunder cunt!? You just made my hangover that much worse" an angry Natsu yelled at Laxus after receiving a full blown Lightning fist to the face. "What the fuck were you doing in my bed pyro?" Laxus question ready to destroy the poor lad should the wrong answer come out.

"Calm down Laxus I'll explain everything." Mira explained from the corner of the room in sweet voice while her and Ur were looking through some photos and giggling perversely at them. "Well don't leave me waiting what the hell happened?" the Lightning dragonslayer questioned still rather furious and not at all bothered by his hangover as he was already a veteran of the sport known as drinking until your liver fails.

"Well the same thing that happens every time you drink too much you started cuddling with the nearest thing in sight and it would also appear that Natsu has a similar problem when it comes to drinking both of you started cuddling what was nearest to you which was each other." She replied with a sickly sweet smile. At hearing this both dragonslayers paled and were about to speak when Ur beat them to it.

"Don't worry you two didn't do anything sexual with each other, from what we watched it did look like that but I suppose you could pass it off as a bonding moment. The guild doesn't need to know anything unless we were to say something." She said with a sly smile. "You ain't got shit, the guild wouldn't believe you anyway." Laxus proclaimed. "Yes your right, they would believe me but they'll probably believe these Mira knows some girls who'd pay a pretty jewel to get their hands on something like this." She said her voice oozing control as she motioned to the pictures she reveals in her hand.

Natsu and even Laxus with his usual stoic face felt they could both die as they now lay on the ground their souls threatening to escape their bodies. **"If this gets out I'm ruined, my reputation will be destroyed."** Laxus thought to himself as he slowly brought his body to a stand. "If I know Mira then she would've sent these away the moment she copied them, but seeing as there still here you must be willing to let give something for their destruction am I right?" he questioned as Natsu finally regained some composure.

At hearing his words Mira smiled demonically which always uneased the person or people it was directed at. "My , my Laxy-kins you know me all too well." She said in her cutest voice possible. At hearing the demons nickname for him both Natsu and Ur were struggling to keep in their Laughter. "I told you only to call me that when were alone. So what is that me and flame-brain have to do?" he questioned fearing her answer as she just gave him a demonic smile before turning to the closet to get something.

"When we get back to Magnolia you both have to wear these anytime and anywhere we want, the other details will be explained after." She said before raising a Pikachu and Charmander onesie in front of the two dragonslayer who both knew this would be a smile price to pay to keep Mira from circulating those pictures throughout the entire of Fiore, they were hesitant at first as they had an idea what other details my contain.

"Good now you won't have to wear them until you arrive back in Magnolia, so do you two want help on your mission or do you think you'll be okay on your own?" she asked with a tiny bit of concern as taking on a dark guild with just two people for your first job can be a bit dangerous. "Yeah hahaha you know doing a job like this with so little people can be dangerous I don't mind helping." Laxus said scratching the back of his head sheepishly then whispering at a level only a dragonslayer's hearing could pick up he said "please for the love of god take me with you." In a hushed pleading manner which is very, very uncharacteristic of the lightning mage.

Ur then smiled at the two before saying "Don't worry me and Natsu got this, you two should head on back to Magnolia." **"NOOOOOOO!"** Laxus screamed internally before looking at Mira how was already conceiving one of her devilish schemes, her laugh alone made the SSS-class mage sweat bullets in fear of the embarrassment this would cause. "Okay then you take care were going to head back to the guild." Mira replied as she dragged a screaming Laxus by his collar.

A few hours later and Natsu and Ur were on a train to the mountain outskirts of Crocus where their Job was to take place in the mountain village Apollon. Thanks to the pills Natsu received he wasn't puking his guts out the window so he was able to discuss what he knew about this guild. "So what do we know about this dark guild?" Ur asked. "Not much, we don't know who they are or were affiliated with, their name or their guild master. However due to eye witness accounts the guild consists of around one hundred mid class mages probably high C, low B-class mages with 4 high level A-class mages and 2 S-class Mages that includes the master." He replied in a neutral tone his had a stoic expression on it.

"Sounds like it could be trouble, maybe we should have accepted Laxus' and Mira's help." Ur said while taking in the gravity of the situation ahead. "Nah we'll be alright, if push comes to shove I'll use Lightning Flame mode on them and if there are any left still standing you can pick off the stragglers." He replied in confidence before shooting her one of his cheesy grins that set her at ease and stopped her from doubting herself.

"Attention passengers we are arriving at Apollon Northbound station please secure your luggage a prepare for arrival." A female voice spoke through the train's loud speaker. As the two got off the train they met with the client who told them that the dark guild took the towns supplies of food, water and demanded them hand over money in return for not destroying their village. He then told them what he knew about the Dark guild threatening them. "Just so you now my boy this guild is known as Black Leviathan, they are very powerful and are a sub-division of the last remaining member of the Baram Alliance Tartaros." He said in a fearful tone.

"Yeah so what, I'm from Fairytail and I defeated the master of the Oracion Seis myself and helped defeat the Master of Grimoire Heart." He boasted but it did nothing to dissuade the mayor's fears of Black Leviathan. "Do you really think you can defeat the two hundred members of that guild yourself?" the mayor said doubting that even one of the wizard saints could pull it off. "Wait two hundred we were only informed that it was only one hundred!" Ur shouted in disbelief and then looked at Natsu for what to do. He said nothing as he began to walk the door before stopping at the door saying "don't worry I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. We'll take down Black Leviathan before the day is out." He then left to wait on the edge of town.

Hours passed and the sun was now setting nothing was between Natsu and Ur as they stood in the path between the guilds location and the village. The silence was shattered when a voice in the distance shouted "If you don't wish to die then step aside and hand over everything." "Black Leviathan we are from Fairytail and if you wish to take anything from this village you'll have to go through us!" Natsu shouted towards the crowd of dark mages that had gathered in the distance and were now charging towards them.

"Just like we planned, take as many out before they reach us." Natsu says to Ur while keeping his attention focused on the mages in front of him and true to the mayor's word there were at least two hundred if not more.

"Yeah. **Ice-Make Tri-Shot!** " Ur called out as three magic circles formed around her before firing off three beams of concentrated ice magic that resulted in an explosion taking out a large group of mages and freezing numerous others.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu called out immediately after impact of his attack tearing the earth apart, causing mages and debris to fall all around the dark mages. The heat from the attack burned numerous mages and the explosion sending a large amount into an unconscious state.

"There she is, still as impressive as ever. Remember the mater needs her alive for now so don't do anything to excessive as for Salamander do what you want with him he could prove troublesome if left alive." Said a man watching the battle go one from a vantage point along with six others "So shall we step in now or wait?" a tall black amour clad figure said stepping forward. The black armour he wore had spikes extending from the shoulders and the chest plate had a red strip running across with the guild emblem underneath. The emblem was lime green in colour and was what appeared to be a creature erupting from the ocean.

"Patience Rakuel we need to get a measure of the boys abilities before we fight him, remember he's the one who defeated master Zero and one of the wizards that helped defeat Maser Hades so we would be foolish to attack him without a plan, he's obviously powerful so should it come to it I'll step in and handle this myself." The shadowed man replied. "As you wish master Hendrickson" Rakuel said in a respectful tone to the now known Hendrickson.

Down below on the battle field Natsu and Ur were taking out the last remnants of the grunts they're were frozen chunks of ice and fire all over the place and they were about to walk away thinking they had the job done when they heard clapping from come from a cliff edge above them. They saw seven figures, one was a small furry figure with a demonic look on its face, two others were identical in appearance accept one had blue eyes while the other red, both were of average height and had demonic symbols drawn on their bodies that were very visible due to the skimpy outfits they wore. The fourth figure was a reptilian like creature with skin the resemble cracks in the earth, it had various scars, white sclera and long clawed forearms, the fifth was what appeared to be a teenage child with blonde hair and had a strange symbol on his forehead.

However it was the last two figures that troubled Natsu and Ur most due to the magic power and sinister aura they produced, these were most likely the two S-class mages in the guild. The taller figure of the two was clad in black armour that adorned what appeared to be the guilds insignia and a red stripe on the chest plate. The only other noticeable feature was the diamond shaped yellow eyes visible through the sit in his helmet and the sword strapped across his back which was larger than himself. The other figure was tall and muscular, he had icy blue hair and silver eyes. His outfit consisted of a cloak similar to Gildarts', studded green gauntlets and a dark blue tank top. His lower body consisted of metal greaves and trousers which were made from heavy duty combat material and a brown belt which had sword attached at the waist.

The one clapping was Hendrickson and stopped when they looked at him. "Can you believe my luck I get not one but two fairies to play with and one of them so happens to be the one our Lord and Master of is looking for." He said in menacing tone directing his attention to Ur. "What the hell do you want with her you bastard!?" Natsu shouted up at him in anger lighting his body on fire.

"My dear boy it isn't what we want with her it's what our Master wants with her." Hendrickson replied. "You see boy when she cast Iced Shell she forgot to take into account that the Iced Shell becomes is the casters will. While she convinced herself that she wanted to sacrifice herself for her students subconsciously she wanted to be alive and watch them as they grew and as a result Ur's will became tainted." Rakuel explained which shocked Ur as her fears were coming to fruition.

"What do mean tainted?" Natsu asked them in a hostile tone. The blonde boy then continued what Rakuel started "With her will tainted the effects of Iced Shell became warped from their intended effect. Instead of just draining Deliora of Life force it absorbed some of it and when the ice was melted with moon drip it used that absorbed life force and reformed her body elsewhere in ice. Our master has spent a total of seven years looking for her body but were unsuccessful that is until you found here by sheer coincidence."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock but he regained when the figure who he assumed was the leader began to speak. "I am the master of Black Leviathan, my name is Hendrickson and as the guild master I will make sure that we capture her for our Master. Her sacrifice will bring about the rebirth of Deliora as the demon still lives within her. Lynx, Dalias retrieve her!" He shouted as the small fury creature and reptilian creature leapt to attack her. Ur was in total white out and had no idea what was happening as soon as she heard the demon was within her everything went white.

"Where am I?" she question the white nothingness. She then noticed a pool of shadows form in front of her that then began to take the shape of a human body. "Who are you?" she asked taking a defensive pose. The body stayed there remaining silent before laughing. "I am no one and yet I am you…for now that is." It said in a neutral tone. "That doesn't make sense tell me who you really are?" she shouted angrily. "I could but you wouldn't like the answer, all you need to know is I am the power you need to protect what you want."

Ur hesitated to speak for a moment but that vanished once she recognised the presence the shadow body and immediately jumped back taking an ice-make stance. "DELIORA!" she shouted in such anger that any she had before seemed abysmal. "It took you long enough." Deliora said in response. "Why would you help me protect something? You're the demon of destruction so why?" "Tartaros is a guild full of demons all incredibly powerful but none more so than E.N.D. He is a demon so powerful that he would be strong enough to kill our creator Zeref, he's also the true master of Tartaros but according to some of the little information we have on E.N.D as we have never seen nor met him he has a will not only destroy Zeref but also all the demons of Tartaros."

Ur looked at the shadow questioningly "and what do I have to do with this?" she asked her rage seeming to calm do a little. "What they said is true part of my life force is infused in your body so by sacrificing you then theoretically they could bring me back. However they would only use me help find a way to resurrect E.N.D from his prison that seals away his powers. Some of the more powerful demons have the most influence in Tartaros and are devoted to bringing back master E.N.D so they can finally be at Zeref's side in the end. I on the other hand would rather not die so I have a proposal"

"What kind of proposal?" she questions "Without me in your body you die, if I'm brought back I'll end up dead later on courtesy of E.N.D so I'm suggesting that by giving you whatever powers I have left that you will be able to protect what you care about and at the same time I myself avoid total death. Look at it this way, if I am resurrected then thousands of people will die because of me if you take me up on my offer you prevent that and become stronger at the same time you retain total control of your body while I occupy a small space in your conscious. Better hurry up who knows how long your friend can last by himself while you're in here?" Deliora says drawing her attention back to the people that were talking to her and Natsu before she spaced out.

"How do I know if I can trust you?!" she shouts "You don't simple as." Deliora states plainly "Dammit fine I accept" she says feeling as if she had just literally made a deal with the devil.

Natsu has currently been fighting Lynx and Dalias for the past five minutes since Ur collapsed and so far they hadn't got to her. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack-Crushing Fang-Sword Horn!** " he roared out as he sent the consecutive powerful blows before finally knocking unconscious into the cliff side. "Hoh the boy is stronger than we thought, Rakuel take care of him, Viper you and Boa retrieve the target." Hendrickson ordered the armoured figure and twins who almost got to Ur but were stopped in their tracks when she got on her feet and to their surprise and Natsu's who was in a frenzied fist fight with Rakuel she was covered in black demon markings.

Rakuel and Natsu then jumped away from each other before recomposing themselves for the next round. "You are indeed powerful Salamander like the rumours say." He commented. "Thanks, you ain't that bad yourself but if it's okay with you I'd like to skip the warm up." Natsu replied with his usual cocky grin. "Mighty confident aren't you? But by all means let's." Rakuel responded in a smug tone reaching for his sword.

Behind them Ur was in battle with Boa and Viper, Ur was still trying to get used to this demon side in her so her movements were sluggish and combined with her two opponents being more agile than her resulted in her being hit by multiple spells, kicks and punches which left her with the option of waiting for an opening to appear where she could take out both of them.

Natsu was currently busy dodging swing after swing from Rakuel massive blade and was succeeding but noticed the more head dodged the faster Rakuel got until the blade dragged Natsu across the chest leaving a shallow cut. "I thought you wanted to skip the warm-up guess you were just all talk. Time to die Salamander!" he shouted before closing the distance and raising the sword above his head to prepare for a strike. "Damn I didn't think I'd have to use this." Natsu said to himself then grabbed the blade between his palms stopping it from coming into contact with his body. "Not bad boy but how long can you keep my blade at bay?"

Taking a quick look over his shoulder he could see Ur was getting into a stance to do something, she was obviously waiting for an opening to use the spell so Natsu just needed to hang on a few more seconds. "DO IT NOW UR!" he shouted immediately she pulled her two hands together to make a sphere of concentrated magic, " **Advanced freezing spell Cocytus!** " she yelled causing the sphere to explode outwards with freezing energy catching both Boa and Viper in the process freezing them solid along with a large area surrounding them.

"Ur move now!" Natsu then yelled before throwing Rakuel over to the same spot as boa and Viper. " **Lightning Flame Dragon mode!** " "Twin elements this boy could indeed prove troublesome." Hendrickson said aloud. "What the hell's with this crazy power!?" Rakuel shouted in fear but was only answered by Natsu's attack " **Lightning Flame Dragon's…Roar!** " was the last thing Rakuel heard as a monstrous torrent of lightning soaked flame hurdled towards him with amazing speed and power.

The impact left the three unconscious in a massive crater from the force and pressure created by the attack, the three being Rakuel, Boa and Viper as they were caught in the devastating attack as well. "Well takes care of…ughehe!" Natsu said but couldn't finish as he felt the magic energy in his body being blocked and a massive pressure weigh down on his body. He then heard footsteps coming towards him and seen that it was Hendrickson along with the blonde haired kid.

"If you two are wondering where your magic went that would be due to my little friend here, meet the inquisitor. He has the unique ability of blocking the pathway in your body the leads to your magic container." Hendrickson explained while motioning to the kid. "The weight would be my doing you see I dabble in various magics but Gravity magic is my preferred magic. It reduces my enemies struggling to a minimum." He said with murderous intent his eyes locked onto Natsu's struggling body.

"Guess I should put you out of your misery. My master wouldn't be pleased if I just let you walk away, but take comfort in the fact you won't have to wait long in the afterlife until you're reunited with each other." Hendrickson said as he raised his blade skyward preparing to take Natsu's life. It was in that moment Natsu remembered what Laxus told him the night previous. "Imagine yourself at your strongest with and without your magic and then you'll be able to protect her Natsu." Gritting his teeth and using all his physical strength Natsu struck Hendrickson in the face knocking him back a few feet and causing his control over the gravity to fade.

Faster than the eye could follow Natsu had grabbed the boy known as the inquisitor by the face and smashed him into the ground rendering him unconscious. After regaining his composure Hendrickson looked to see what had happened but he wasn't worried. "So your magic isn't being blocked anymore you're both on empty. How do you expect to bet me with no….what" he said in disbelief at the sight before him.

Taking a chunk from a large formation of ice that Ur made Natsu bite into it a swallowed in an attempt to absorb the magic into his body. Magical shockwaves caused large gust to build up and Hendrickson along with Ur were staring at Natsu in shock and aw. The process was hurting him a lot but it was still working. " **Flaming Ice Dragon mode!"**

Finally all the magic had been absorbed into Natsu body causing flames to erupt from the ground beneath his feet and from his elbows only to be immediately frozen. The frozen flames were icy blue in colour with faint flickers of red and orange. "What, how is the possible a union between fire and ice it's impossible for those two elements to work together." Hendrickson stated in disbelief and horror of the amount of magic energy he giving out it was like he hadn't used a drop of magical power since the fight began.

"It's doesn't have anything to do with whether the elements should work together or not, if you can imagine yourself at your strongest you'll be able to do anything." Natsu says taking a step forward. "Get back **Death Pulse!** " Hendrickson shouts in a panicked tone shout out a wave of purple and black flames at the dragonslayer. Not making any attempt to dodge Natsu just moves his hand in a swatting motion which causes the death pulse to freeze and shatter on the spot. "You froze my fire how?"

"I'm done player games with you bub **Dragonslayer Secret Art: White Rose Flaming Blade Garden!** " Natsu shouts crossing the distance between him and Hendrickson that he ends up on the other side of him with his arms crossed in the Iced Shell pose. Hendrickson for the moment appeared unaffected until the spell activated, in a flash white flames and frozen fire blades erupted from the ground consuming Hendrickson in the devastating attack sending him in a backward spiral parts of his body frozen others burnt.

"I'm not done yet. **Flaming Ice Dragon's…Roar!** " Natsu shouted not relenting in his attacks as he shot a devastating roar of white flames with razor sharp shards of blue ice mixed in through it the gave off a cold mist. Upon contact with Hendrickson's body there was a massive explosion causing Hendrickson to fall to the ground unconscious the only sign he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"You…shouldn't have…messed with Fairytail." Natsu managed to say in between gasps as his attempt to fuse the ice magic with his body was finally taking its toll on his body. Ur was sitting propped up against a frozen tree she had her legs pulled up into chest and was resting her head on her knees. Natsu slowly made his way over to her and then sat down beside, there was a few moments silence before Ur broke the silence.

"Natsu… I'm leaving Fairytail." She said raising her head to show that she was crying. "What, why would you leave?" he said taken by surprise that she said such a thing. "The nightmares, they were too real for a reason. They were real, they were telling me how I'm still alive and those guys only confirmed it for me." She said quietly as she sobbed

"What?" Natsu responded in a clueless manner. "Remember what they said they were after?" she asked which he nodded in response. "Well that confirmed my suspicions, Iced Shell turns the user's life force to ice so why did I live? I thought about it endlessly until I came to the conclusion that some of Deliora's life force must have been absorbed to make my body and these markings prove it." She says as she motions to demonic black markings on her body.

"I see, you're worried the Tartaros faction might attack Fairytail in the search for you." Natsu says trying figuring out the reason why she wants to leave. "Yes if I had told you beforehand then we could have been better prepared and you wouldn't have got that scar." Ur replies before crying heavily. Natsu then smirks and pulls her into a hug. "It's okay to be selfish and think about yourself sometimes no one would have forced you to tell any of us. Besides if I may quote Gray I don't mind scars that I can see it's the ones I can't see that bother, because if I had lost you today it would have left a scar so deep that I don't think I could handle it." He says to her showing a slight smile.

Ur continues to cry at his words as she realises that leaving the Guild might hurt just as bad if she was captured by Tartaros. "Everything will be okay I'm here, whenever you need me I'll be there because I love." He says before pulling her in for a kiss. Initially shocked by what he said and him kissing her all her worries fade as she just lets it happen.

 **Okay so finally finished this chapter review if you liked it and tell me if you'd like for me to do an entire craic chapter like I did with the start of this one like I said it was just a test so I don't plan to make it an actual thing throughout the story but if you guys liked it then tell me so I know whether or not to do more chapters like this one or entire craic chapters in the future anyways if you want review follow thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys been a few months since I updated this story but I have good reasons for it, the most pressing issue was work and the other issue was that I was making up new story ideas for other stories for after I complete a few of my already existing stories. One of the ideas happen to be another Natsu x Ur fanfiction that will diverge from the timeline thanks to a little Eclipse magic and Laxus will be thrown in for my own reasons as well, another story will be another Natsu and Angel story, a Laxus x Oc story, a Mira x Natsu story which most likely also have a Laxus Lisanna pairing and finally a Natsu x older Wendy story. Those are the ideas anyway but I could change my mind and only do 1 or 2 of them but first things first I'm definitely gonna have to finish a few already existing stories first. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story because I plan to round it off after I've done the Tartaros because I don't plan on doing the empire arc.**

After defeating Black Leviathan and collecting their reward Natsu and Ur took the train home and slept the whole to Magnolia after they used so much magic they were exhausted so a train that would take a day and a half to arrive in Magnolia was a welcome rest even if Natsu medication wore off half way through the journey.

After a day and a half of riding the train much to Natsu's dismay as he couldn't find his medication the pair finally arrived back in Magnolia when Natsu remembered what had transpired two days ago for him and Laxus. When he turned around he saw Ur with a devilish smirk and he paled at what she was holding. "You've got to be kidding there's no way I'm wearing that!" Natsu said in a tone a little higher pitched than he would have liked.

"Ara, Ara Natsu you wouldn't be risking those nasty pictures being seen by the guild now would you?" Ur asked in a bitter sweet tone that sent shivers down the dragonslayer's spine. Natsu huffed in defeat before he noticed he sensed the malevolent and sickly sweet aura of a certain while haired she demon behind him. Freezing in the spot he turned around only to confirm his fears, there before him was Mirajane with her usual sweet innocent smile which always hid a different meaning and beside her stood Laxus who was holding his designated clothing for the day.

"Oh hey Mira what you guys doing here?" Natsu asked sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh well you know I was gonna make Laxus wear this when we arrived back but decided to wait for you and Ur to return, that way things will be so much better." Mira said with a devilishly kind voice that caused Natsu to repress a few more than horrifying memories that involved the she devil back when she was younger.

"I couldn't agree more Mira so hop to it you two, I can't wait to see the reaction of the others especially Erza and Lucy" Ur replied gaining a confused luck from Mira, "I get Lucy but why Erza?" she asked curiously. Walking over to Mira Ur dragged Mira over to a corner of the train station and whispered the reason in her ear so quietly that not even the two dragonslayers could hear it, "I went to Fairyhills to check out the dorms one day and found my way into Erza's room when a found her erotic book collection and you'll never believe what, in some of them Erza replaced the names of the characters with her own name and Natsu's. Better yet they we're brother sister complex stories" U revealed to Mira who was bright red but still smirking deviously because if she could get her hands on said books then Erza would be forced to do what she wants.

" **Slowly but surely she transforming back into the old she devil"** both dragonslayers thought though neither of them minded they liked Mira how she was then and they liked her how she was now. "Hurry up go get changed boys" Mira said as she pointed to a clothing booth that appeared out of nowhere. "Damn" the said simultaneously in a defeated tone before preparing themselves for what was gonna be the most embarrassing thing for them in their entire lives.

 **Later at the Guild**

Back at the Fairytail guild hall it was as rambunctious and noisy as usual when the guild was silenced by Mirajane and Ur slamming the doors open so hard they almost fell off their hinges. "Come guys" they called out simultaneously in the same sickly sweet tone. The guild watched in silence as the party that signified a rare occasion in the guild which was Gildarts' return subsided. They could see two oddly shaped shadows making their way towards the guild but they were unable to see who it was due to the large amount of sunlight beaming in through the door.

"WHAT!" the whole guild shouted in unison upon seeing the faces that belonged to the shadows, "Say one word and you die" Natsu and Laxus shouted in unison before getting a nudge from their retrospective female partner they swallowed their pride and did as they were told

"Pika-Pika"

"Char-char"

They said making their designated calls in very unamused dull voices, only one man was brave enough to speak up, said person being a very drunk crash mage "WHIPPED!" said man shouted out while trying to slur out a cracking sound of a whip which he soon regretted as one Very pissed off Pikachu and one very pissed off Charmander used a combination of thunderbolt and flamethrower on the poor drunkard. Soon the whole guild burst into laughter making 'I choose you' jokes except for one, red head, a blonde and a white haired takeover mage but everyone was soon silenced by the combination of Natsu's and Laxus' magic power and murderous aura.

"Anyone else got something to say?" Laxus asked with authority but got no response, "Yeah didn't think so" Laxus said as he found a nice secluded, quiet and shadowed corner up on the second floor where he could drink himself stupid until he got pissed or at least try to since between himself, Cana, Gramps and Gildfart Clive the guild ran out of booze before that usually ever happened. Natsu however wasn't exactly as lucky, because he wasn't S-class he wasn't allowed on the second floor so he decided to follow in Laxus' footsteps drink himself stupid which wouldn't be too hard, if he lowered his body temperature enough he'd be able to get pissed easily which as a result was definitely gonna help with soon to be coming barrage of insults.

Making his way over to the bar along with Mira and Ur Natsu ordered the strongest drink Mira could make up, "Yo Mira is there anything strong enough her to put me under in one shot, if not just make up the strongest drink possible" Natsu replied as he saw Gajeel, Elfman and his team walk over to him "Since when did you start drinking so heavily?" Mira asked as she started making up the concoction of a life-time "Since this morning now please hurry up please" Natsu answered in an almost begging tone

"Oh here you go but don't…" but she finish saying not to down it in one go he did and at first seemed unaffected but after a few seconds his face dropped slamming into the bar top causing the counter to crack. "Natsu walk up, wake up dammit!" shouted angrily while shaking him violently, it appeared she was gonna say something to him before the alcohol took effect. "Erza I wouldn't being doing that he passed out after I gave him the most powerful drink I've made to date, I call it the forget me shot" Mira exclaimed with pride before leaning over the counter top and whispering into Erza's ear "besides I know about your little fetish it'd would be a shame if that somehow found its way to sorcerer weekly." Mira smirked before pointing to a certain book in the possession of Ur who had an evil smirk plastered on her face causing the scarlet mage to pale, drop Natsu to the floor and take a few shaky steps back.

"Y-you're bluffing" Erza stuttered in fear of her secret fetish being revealed to not only Fairytail but the entire population of Ishgar. Suddenly Natsu started coming round complaining that the drink which Erza noticed causing her to run from the guild so fast she left behind her own after image. "What got into her?" Natsu asked as he sat down beside Ur who smiled before replying "I haven't a notion" She replied throwing the copy of the book she BOUGHT in the bin. Now Ur wasn't trying to be mean she was just having a little fun, I guess you could say the she-devil factor was beginning to rub off on her.

Ur then placed a kiss on the dragonslayers cheek embarrassing him in front of the guild and shocking everyone bar ne lightning mage and one she devil who suddenly drifted off into her own world thinking about what type of wedding they were going to have, what the kids would look like, how many, what magic etc. However one person a certain ice mage was livid and punched Natsu in the face causing him to fall back over the counter. "What the fuck ice dick?!" Natsu questioned in anger before head butting Gray causing him fall hard on the ground.

" **BOTH OF YOU ENOUGH!"** Makarov's voice boomed as he shifted into Titan mode before slamming his enlarged fist in between then. "What's your problem Gray?!" Natsu shouted at the offender, "You're my problem you fucking pyro!" Gray retort before trying to attack Natsu again by launching his ice make lance at him but it never made contact as Pikachu I mean Laxus shot off some strands of straying lightning easily destroying the ice. "Oi Gray get a fucking grip and stop acting like a spoiled brat. There a thing get used to it" Laxus growled out.

"Who the fuck do you think you are calling me a spoiled brat, aren't you the one who forced Fairytail into a battle royal just so you could become master?" Gray retort with venom, however that comment wasn't the wisest decision on Gray's part as he received a lightning infused kick to the gut form Laxus sending him crashing through the guild wall and out onto the street. "Yeah your right I don't have any right to say shit because I was spoilt fucking brat back then but I owned up to my mistakes, fuck I put my life on the line to atone for what I did to everyone!" Laxus shouted at Gray in anger with some of his magic power seeping out.

"You don't think every day is a constant of the things I did, you don't think I grateful for being let back into the guild well you're wrong ice boy, I could live my life a thousand times and I still wouldn't be able to repay gramps and everyone else for excepting me back." Laxus continued clenching his fists in anger as he walked towards a downed Gray but stopped when Ur got between him and her ex-student. "Enough let me handle this" Ur said sternly not even fazed by the magical power that was radiating from the lightning mage. (Well how could she when he looks like a fucking Pikachu) "Huh fine just make sure you fix that head of his" Laxus said in a neutral tone he went back to the bar to get a pick me up which meant lots and lots of alcohol.

"Gray what the hell is wrong so I kissed him what's the big deal?" Ur asked in a neutral tone but the glare she was giving him just conveyed how angry she was, "It's because it's him, I'm grateful that he saved I really am but still why was he the one to find you instead of me?!" Gray shouted gaining the attention off all the members and some passers-by. "Because popsicle if it was you wouldn't have been able to save her" Natsu said walking up to the two ice mages. "What!" Gray snarled at the dragonslayer who just gave an exhausted sigh, "I thought I explained this, her heart stop beating and I restarted it, so the only other person who could have possible brought Ur back within the guild would have been either me or Laxus and maybe Erza if she used her Lightning empress armour." Natsu explained and from the look on Gray's face he could tell the ice mage knew he was right.

"Still I can't accept you with her" Gray spoke up after thinking about what Natsu said only to receive a slap across from Ur who gaze only harden on the ice mage causing him to sweat nervously " And who are you to say who I can and can't be with?" Ur said this time in a more angry manner but before Gray could speak Natsu spoke up "Fine how about if I beat you in a fight you have to accept it, but if you win however unlikely that is then I won't be together with Ur" Natsu said gaining incredulous looks from the other guild members but the majority of the females stares were focused solely on Gray who Noticed them all but none more so than Mira's glare which promised pain if he didn't lose this. However putting aside his fear of the wrath of the she devil aside Gray accepted he had to do this not for Ur for himself, he knew he was being selfish but he hadn't even had a single moment alone with Ur to talk or train because of the pyro. All he wanted was to prove his strength to her, to show her how much he had improved and that he was worthy to be called a disciple of Ur.

"You're on pyro bring it!" Gray said in a determined voice as he got into an ice-make stance ignoring the pain in his abdomen. "Sorry I'm not gonna fight you while you're injured it would be even more of an advantage over than I already have" Natsu replied in an uninterested tone before walking past Gray without a second thought that was until Gray threw a chunk of ice at the back of Natsu's head, "What's the matter ash breath you fire burn out" Gray taunted in a sarcastic manner not noticing the temperature of the area rising.

What happened next happened too fast for anyone to register, one minute Gray was standing the next minute a shockwave and dust cloaked the area. It was only when the dust cleared did they see what happened, standing over Gray with his bare hand clasped onto the ice mages face was Natsu standing over the top of him with a pissed of look on his face and an unconscious Gray lying in a small body shaped crater.

"I win" Natsu simply replied before walking off to blow off some steam, "Huh, how did I know this was gonna happen?" Ur asked herself before face palming herself, "Get Gray to the infirmary, knowing with his stubborn attitude he won't accept this defeat" she then said before walking out after Natsu.

"Hey why do you think Gray was acting like he was?" Happy asked Lucy who just shrugged, "Because he's jealous" Laxus said plainly from where he sat his onesie now discarded, "What do you mean Laxus?" Makarov asked. "Come on gramps its plain as day, think about it Gray has been striving for the day where his strength as her student would be acknowledged. But know that Ur is back he needs her to acknowledge his strength, however he's jealous because he believes that Ur acknowledges Natsu more than him. As far as I can tell that's it but there may be something about flame brain being together with that doesn't agree with him" Laxus said before taking a swig of ale and walking back up to the second to look for a job.

 **By a river on the outskirts of Magnolia**

Natsu was sitting by a river on the outskirts of Magnolia fishing which was his usual method for blowing off steam, well except for blowing shit up. "Natsu are you okay?" Ur asked as she finally found the dragonslayer. "Huh? Oh it's just you sorry about earlier if I hurt ice princess, but even friends fight. I just wanted some time to myself, I don't know why Gray why so upset he's seen us together tonnes of times so it must be something different. Ugh why does he have to be so difficult guess I'll give him his fight tomorrow and get it over with" Natsu said in exhausted tone before dusting himself off and standing up to face her.

"I guess I have an idea of what might be his problem, but it's something I would have associated more with Lyon." Ur said scratching the back of her head while unconsciously stripping down to her underwear. "Really what is it and GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"Damn Gray really did get that habit from you" Natsu started before realising Ur had stripped down giving him a good view of her black lacy underwear which would've caused more perverted men to die from blood loss not to say the dragonslayer didn't loss a pint or three.

"What when did start unconsciously strip?" Ur asked the dragonslayer while gathering up her discarded clothes, "Anyway what I was trying to say was when I was teaching Lyon all the kid ever wanted to do was surpass me but I would never have associated that with Gray however now that I think about it after being 'dead' for ten years Gray must have grown stronger so it's possible that he wants to prove his strength and for me to recognise it but he hasn't had the chance because we've been spending so much time together." Ur explained while getting dressed something the dragonslayer enjoyed watching.

"Well when you put it like that I can completely understand why he acted like he did, if Igneel suddenly reappeared but somebody else had all his attention I'd have probably done the same after all, all I've ever wanted was to make Igneel proud of me by showing him how powerful I became." Natsu said with a faint smile, "shit now I gotta apologize to the ice bastard" Natsu said before walking off in the direction of the guild causing Ur to smile.

 **Guild infirmary**

"Ow, why do I feel like I got hit by a train?" Gray asked himself as he finally started waking up, "Because I was the one who hit snow fairy" Natsu said in a sly tone while giving Gray a shit eating grin. But before Gray could react he was surprised by what Natsu said, "I'm sorry…Gray, I finally realised why you acted the way you did and to be honest I can't blame you so tomorrow we'll have our match fair and square. That way you can finally show her how strong you've become" Natsu said while holding his hand out for Gray to shake.

It took Gray a while to process what just happened. Natsu, the Natsu Dragneel just apologized to him his rival and complete opposite. "Fine I guess I can forgive this one time flame brain" Gray finally replied in a humorous tone before taking Natsu's hand in a firm hand shake.

"Tomorrow we duke it out!" they said in unison with determination before giving each other a smirk of anticipation, in Gray's case it was to finally be able to prove himself and in Natsu's it was because he had a surprise or two he couldn't wait to show Gray and the entire guild. Natsu then walked out of the infirmary and into the guild hall where he was met with a rather flushed Erza.

"Natsu can we talk in private?" she asked so quietly that had he not been a dragonslayer he probably wouldn't have been able to hear her. "Sure Erza where do you wanna talk?" He asked flashing her his infamous cheesy grin that caused he face to take on a shade of colour quite similar to her hair. Erza wriggled uncomfortably on the spot, while she was a powerful mage in fact one of the most powerful members in the guild that didn't count for squat when it came to admitting something embarrassing to the person you had a thing for, steeling her nerves she spoke up while stuttering badly mind you.

"A-a-at my a-apartment"

 **Chapter end**

 **Not going to say anything because this chapter was a pain to write so see you next time**


	8. Chapter 8 Ice wizard vs Dragonslayer

**Been too long since I got back to this story I mean Natsu and Ur is like one of my favourite ships honestly I'm ashamed of letting it sit for so long without an update but I guess the numbers of my other stories made me feel like it wasn't doing too well. Anyway let's get back to the story I'm hoping some of you have still been waiting patiently**

Natsu didn't know why Erza would actually want him to come to her apartment in Fairy Hills, any other time he was remotely near the place he didn't get away without injury and now she was actually inviting him over to her place **"Maybe she wants me to try out a new cake recipe"** the pinkette thought innocently as a smile made its way across his face as he made his way to Fairy Hills to meet with Erza. Truth be told he was thankful that the redhead wanted to talk with him, got him out of that little fire lizard costume.

When Natsu arrived at the female dormitory for the guild he saw Erza waiting out front for him causing him to smile his usual grin "Hey Erza" he called out in his usual childish voice getting the redhead's attention. "Natsu there you, could you follow me please" Erza in a neutral tone although while it appeared she just wanted to talk with Natsu her mind was planning other things **"Okay Erza just like you read in your novels"** the re-quip mage thought to herself while trying to give herself as much mental encouragement as possible.

Turning around Erza began leading Natsu into the dormitory adding a noticeable sway to her hips which the dragonslayer found very mesmerising, so much so that he didn't notice that Erza looked over her shoulder and smirked at the sight of the pinkettes eyes following the movement of her hips.

When inside Erza's room Natsu was pleasantly surprised, instead of a medieval armoury with all sorts of weapons and armours on the wall the room was quite well something else. "What?" Erza asked snapping the pinkette out of his daze, "Your room well it isn't exactly what I was expecting" Natsu replied while scratching the back of his head sheepishly "Oh then how is my room supposed to look" Erza asked in mock curiosity causing the dragonslayer to panic slightly **"If I say this wrong I'll get an Erza smack down for sure"** Natsu thought to himself while scratching the back of his head making it look like he was putting more thought into the question than necessary.

"Well I just didn't expect your room to be so salmon coloured" Natsu answered in a neutral tone confusing Erza "II believe you mean..." "No I definitely mean salmon" The slayer interrupted the redhead causing her to sweat drop **"Figures he'd get defensive over whether or not something is pink or salmon but there essentially the same colour. I wonder if he'll figure out where I got the idea from"** Erza thought to herself before she noticed Natsu was now inspecting her room and had went over to Erza's 'private' bookshelf if you know what I mean **.**

Immediately Erza pulled Natsu away from the book shelf in fear of her one of her many intertwined secrets being revealed, however she was so panicked at the prospect of this happening she didn't notice Natsu's and her own footing getting intertwined causing them to fall onto Erza's nearby bed with the redhead landing on top of the fire mage. Both wizards were frozen in the place and could only look into one another's eyes, Natsu into Erza's soft chocolate brown orbs and Erza into Natsu piercing obsidian ones.

Both felt an invisible force pull on them but only Natsu felt a knot in his stomach as their faces inched closer and closer. Their lips were mere centimetres apart before Natsu pushed Erza back and moved away "I can't I'm with Ur" Natsu said as his hair shadowed his eyes although he could still see the hurt expression on Erza's face.

"Erza had this been a couple of weeks ago I would have kissed you, you're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met or seen and I won't deny that I'm attracted to you but I love Ur and not like family but as someone I want to be with" Natsu said trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible despite seeing the tears welling up in the corner of her eyes something that caused his heart to break because he was the cause.

"Erza I…" "No it's my fault, I knew of your feelings towards her and yet I still couldn't help myself because I've wanted to be with you for so long and when I saw that you were together with Ur I slowly felt my world shatter but I thought as long as you were happy then it would be fine but I was wrong. Heh guess I'm a pretty terrible person for trying to take you for myself2 Erza stopped Natsu before he could say anything further, her voice sounded choked and crackly, it sounded weak and very un-Erza like, it just reminded Natsu so much of the tower of heaven.

"Could we just pretend that this never happened? Despite the outcome you're still my friend Natsu and I would like to keep it that way" Erza said in a stronger but still a caring voice causing Natsu to smile. "Sure thing Erza" was all he said in response before getting up to walk over to the door well that was before he tripped over something on the floor causing the scarlet haired mage's eyes to widen at the object he tripped over.

When Natsu looked back at what he had tripped over his eyes mimicked Erza's at what he saw it was a 1:1 replica plushie of him that was finished to very precise details. He looked up at Erza and gave her a "Really, that bad huh?" look while she uncharacteristically twiddled her fingers in embarrassment which was very evident from the rosy pink hue on her cheeks. Natsu didn't need an answer due to the silence that lingered in the room, still he smiled "I'll see you later Erza I think Juvia and Meredy came back from their Job together yesterday and Ur wants to spend some time with her 'adopted granddaughter'. Weird theirs only like seven or eight years between them it makes me feel weird, it kinda makes me Meredy's grandpa but I suppose Ur did say it would make more sense for her to just treat Meredy like a daughter anyway see 'ya" Natsu said before disappearing in a flash to return to the guild leaving an embarrassed Erza and a life sized plushie of himself alone.

 **At the guild**

Ur had no idea where Natsu disappeared to she saw Erza talking to him earlier but that was it nothing after that however she needed to prioritise the person in front of her first, Meredy. "So Meredy I know we talked a bit the other day but everything was a little bit all over the place so how about you tell about yourself?" Ur asked causing the teen to smile "Sure, well where can I begin I don't really want to bring up the Grimoire Heart stuff so let's see…" Meredy started before she explained her life with Ultear minus being in Grimoire Heart, she talked about how they busted Jellal out of Jail in order to form Crime Sorciere in order to rid the world of evil, and her interests like favourite foods and pastimes now that she wasn't on the run anymore.

"Quite an eventful life, I can see my daughter meant a great deal to you, I hope we can become as close as you two were but I don't want to be a granny yet so can you just treat me like a mother because I already see you as another daughter?" Ur whistled in response before she spoke in a kind a caring tone, Meredy was slightly taken back by her question. On one hand she expected as much and was happy but on the other she didn't know how to feel in response to the question. She was snapped from her trance when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder causing her to look up to her left to see Natsu standing with his usual caring smile on his face.

"You know you don't have to decide on something like this straight away Meredy, I'm sure Ur's trying to say if Ultear was still with us that she would have taken both of you as her daughters" Natsu said in a caring tone although the mention of Ultear caused both females to frown although that was soon remedied when Natsu continued "Besides if you do choose to think of Ur as your mom you might catch her stripping habit and that would also kind of make me your dad" Natsu said with a goofy grin getting to very different reactions from the females, Meredy broke out in laughter while Ur broke out into a fury and hit Natsu over the back of his head with a hammer made of ice which only added further to the humour.

"I do not have a stripping habit!" Ur shouted at the slayer while only in her underwear gaining the attention of many of the guilds resident prevents who believed they could now die happy after seeing such a sight, Meredy could only hang her head in embarrassment at her possible mother figure and Natsu could feel the heat rising to his face "THEN WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" the slayer shouted at the female ice wizard who looked down at her figure to see that she in fact wasn't wearing any clothes bar her underwear.

"Damn I've never had this sort of problem before" Ur said in a neutral voice before she calmly collected her clothes, when she bent down to pick up her Capri pants Meredy noticed Natsu staring at Ur's shapely ass resulting in her narrowing her eyes at the slayer before landing an unexpected punch in the gut "Pervert, just cause your with her doesn't mean you can ogle my mom like that and if any of you other perverts do the same well…" Meredy said as Natsu lay in a barely conscious state on the floor before she summoned teal coloured swords around her "You'll lose something very important" the pinkette said evilly while every male present paled at her words meanwhile Ur smiled at having heard the sensory link mage call her mother and being so protective of her although she did wish she went a bit easier on Natsu though.

"Ugh dear god how can someone so small hit so hard" Natsu groaned while clutching his stomach in pain as Ur Helped him up, hearing his comment Meredy turned around to face Natsu "Oh I'm sorry 'dad' but did you say something?" Meredy asked in a mocking sickly sweat voice causing the dragonslayer to shrink on the spot "Oh nothing, nothing just wondering how you got so strong" Natsu said with a little bit of fear in his voice which resulted in Meredy smirking slightly "Well I'm glad you asked father dearest, while you were on Tenrou for those seven years I was out fighting dark guilds remember so of course I was gonna have to get stronger in order not to inconvenience the other members of my guild" Meredy answered causing light bulb to go off in Natsu's head "Oh yeah that's right guess I never thought about that, but that aside look at you calling me dad and father is little Meredy that attached to me already" Natsu said in a mocking tone while patting the slightly smaller teen's head all before the rest of the guild winced at the sight before them while Meredy simply walked out of the guild pouting like a child.

"My jewels…ah" was all the slayer could squeak out through the immeasurable pain he was experiencing from being kneed in the family jewels. "Come on time to go home" Ur said before she heaved the dragonslayer over her shoulder and began leaving the guild with a rather quite Happy flying alongside them occasionally poking his foster father in the face which occasionally got the odd facial spasm from the pinkette.

"So, Happy how have you been without us these last couple of days?" Ur asked curiously while not even looking at the Exceed, "Well I was fine I went on a mission with Wendy and Carla and I spent the entire time trying to convey my love for the white haired beauty but she shot me down at every turn" Happy started in well a happy tone which soon turned sour and depressed when he talked about Carla's numerous rejections.

"Ah don't worry champ she's just playing hard to get, keep at it and I'm sure she'll come around eventually, it's just a matter of time you'll see" Ur said encouraging the blue feline trying to get his spirits up "You really think so Ur?!" Happy asked in a tone that sounded like his life depended on it "Sure little guy, you two are made for each other she just doesn't know it yet" the ice mage replied with a smile, this seemed to really lift Happy's spirit as he seemed filled with new life "All right I'll come up with even better plans to make Carla fall for me then it's our destiny to be together, thanks Ur!" Happy shouted out as he thrusted his tiny paw toward the sky before taking off a max speed down the streets of magnolia but not before shouting his thanks to Ur which resulted in a bright smile making its way onto her face.

"That's one tough Kitty" Ur commented as she watched Happy fly away in the distance "Good luck bud" she heard Natsu croak out in his near unconscious state. "Well guess I better hurry up a get you home you've got rest up for your fight with Gray tomorrow and we're also going on another job after that but we're taking Meredy and Happy along with us" Ur said to the pinkette in a very mom like tone which came across as more of a demand not that Natsu would have been opposed to the idea.

Nothing much happened after that each of the guild members made their way to their apartments and dormitories, Mira and Makarov locked up but not before Gildarts had informed them about him leaving for another couple of quests and that he'd stop by again if one of them brought him close by. Hours passed deep into the night and only two members of the guild were awake one ice make mage and one fire dragonslayer both eagerly anticipating tomorrow's event. They stood at the windows of their retrospective houses staring out into the night sky which seemed to be more vibrant and dotted with even more stars than usual, it made for a wonderful sight.

 **Next day in Fairytail's battle area**

The two opponents stood opposite each both with looks of equal seriousness on their faces, all the mages of Fairytail that weren't away on jobs were there to see the fight in short it was the Tenrou group, Ur, Meredy, Kinana, Macao, Romeo, Wakabe and Asuka, Alzack and Bisca were away on a job together leaving Asuka in the care of the Master and some of the more responsible people. A betting pole had already begun and it was even though not by much Natsu was the favourite as some people wanted to believe that Gray would push himself to new heights to get Ur's acknowledgement.

All the dragonslayers, the Strauss', Kinana, Happy and Meredy had bet on Natsu, Master Makarov, Ur and Erza chose to remain impartial while the rest bet on Gray. "Okay Gray let's put on a good show and settle this rivalry once and for all" Natsu called out with a cheesy grin plastered on his face. "Sure but don't go complaining when I mop the floor with you, I'm going to show everyone here that just because you're a dragonslayer it doesn't make you stronger than me" Gray shouted back in determination as an equally cheesy grin made its way on to his face.

"I'm getting too old for this shit, rules are no potentially lethal injuries are to be inflicted on your opponent, there is no time limit which ever mage is left standing by the end is the winner. Now begin!" Makarov started in an exhausted voice before he downed the drink in his hand that would help him get through another chaotic day. The guild master stated the rules before bringing his hand down in a swift motion to signal the beginning of the fight.

" **Ice-make Gugnir!"** Gray wasted no time and immediately went on the offensive getting into an ice make stance before quickly summoning a pillar of ice underneath the dragonslayer launching him up into the air causing the dragonslayer to yell out in surprise although it was all an act as he allowed himself to be hit by the act so he could get a grip on Gray's abilities to see if there would be any need for his new ability.

Gray remained oblivious to this as he smirked at his rivals 'helplessness' in mid-air **"Ice-Make Cross Bow!"** Quickly the ice mage formed a cross bow in his hands before he started focusing magic energy into the bolt mechanism and fired a light blue coloured arrow of energy made from ice magic evident from the shards of sharp ice crystals inside it. Natsu only smiled before **"Fire Dragon's flame Elbow!"** Natsu shouted out causing red and orange flames to erupt from his right elbow changing his trajectory allowing him to dodge the bolt **"And RRRROOOOAAARRR!"** this was followed up by a powerful roar of the same flames which made their way towards Gray at a rapid pace.

The Ice mage could only widen his eyes having fallen for Natsu's trick **"Ice-Make Battlements!"** determined not to let the battle end so easily Gray cast one of his newest spells summoning forth a massive medieval castle like wall before the ice wizard. The flames from the powerful roar collided with the wall causing an explosion and steam to cloak the area obscuring both combatants vision but Natsu had something Grey didn't advanced sense of hearing and smell so he was still able to pinpoint his rivals location.

Gray knowing this looked frantically in every direction for the pinkette, any trace of him even a shadow would suffice, "Damn where is he" Gray grew frustrated as no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the dragonslayer, that was until "Behind you!" a familiar voice shouted causing Gray to turn around only to be met with a fist to the face sending him outside of the cloud of steam clutching his face in pain.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** a faint glow could be seen inside the cloud before it sped outside of the cloud revealing Natsu cloaked in red and orange flames charging towards grey who gritted his teeth in frustration before glancing over to Ur momentarily who was smiling contently while the crowd behind her was cheering loudly, **"Ice-Make Hammer!"** Creating a large hammer easily the size of himself Gray swung the hammer to counteract Natsu's charge, fortunately for Gray the force behind his blow was enough to send Natsu back a couple of metres.

"Now you're getting into Popsicle" Natsu said smugly as he stood tall causing a tick mark to appear on the ice mages head "You're about to see how into it I am!" Gray retorted before ripping his shirt off showing he was getting serious while also causing everyone in the crowd to sweat drop. "Sorry dude but I don't swing that way" Natsu deadpanned getting a few chuckles from the crowd and also causing multiple tick marks to make their way onto Gray's forehead.

" **Ice Make Unlimited!"** the ice mage shouted out in Frustration causing a spiral formation of hundreds of icy lades to surround him in a few seconds causing Ur's eyes to wide at the speed at which he summoned the amount of blades and the amount of magic that would have been required to cast the spell, indeed Gray had become strong but she knew that Natsu had this match won from the look on his face.

As soon as the spell was called out Natsu smirked before jumping out of the spells radius now he could show he newest trick to everyone. Moving forward at lightning speeds everyone bar Ur was surprised to see that Natsu grabbed one of the ice blades before jumping back to his original location. "Hey you guys wanna see something cool?" Natsu asked with a smirk while everyone remained deathly silent before their jaws hit the floor.

Natsu started munching down on the ice sword "Natsu are you insane do you remember what happened last time you ate someone else's element!" Makarov shouted out but further to his surprise and everyone else's Natsu started to glow a whitish blue colour "Not bad but not as good as Ur's, **Flaming Ice Dragon Mode!** " Natsu shouted out entering his new mode causing Ur to smirk and Gray to pale, **"A dual element mode with ice that means my attacks won't have any effect on him"** Gray shouted in his mind as a cold sweat made its way down his spine.

"Hoh seems pretty powerful, not as powerful as the lightning I gave him"

"No fair, how come Salamander gets another mode?!"

"Why is he so reckless, at least it isn't as bad as the time he ate etherion"

Various comments came from the crowd but Natsu decided it was time to end this **"Sorry Gray I'm ending this, Flaming Ice Dragon's RRRROOOAAAARRR!"** None of the mages had ever seen anything like it as the amalgamation of white ice like energy filled with razor sharp shards and flames fused together and hurtled itself towards Gray who remained frozen where he stood. Luckily Natsu saw this a veered the attack at the last second so that it just missed Gray who at that moment swore that he saw two dragons behind Natsu, one giant crimson red one with an X-shaped scar on its chest and a slightly small ice blue with yellow sclera and violet coloured eyes.

"I think It's safe to say Natsu wins this fight, now I'd like to collect my money" Laxus said in a smug tone as he walked over to Cana who didn't look to pleased, "Wait what are you talking about I'm still standing!" Gray shouted at the gen 2 dragonslayer. "Gray Natsu redirected that attack at the last second because you didn't move an inch. If that attack had hit you would have been gravely injured or worse so as the match official I declare Natsu the winner" Master Makarov said in a stern voice causing Gray to curse under his breath.

"Cheer up Gray you've finally shown me what you're capable of and I'm impressed, to think that you'd come so far in such a short time I'm proud of you" U spoke up in a calm and caring tone causing Gray to smile and unknowingly it brought a few tears to his eyes "Really did my acknowledgement mean that much that it brought tears to your eyes?" Ur asked sarcastically which only made Gray's smirk widen "Shut up, I'm not crying"

"Fine I lose" Gray said before walking away with a content smile on his face, "Guess that's his way of saying he accepts are relationship" Natsu said as he walked up beside Ur and wrapped his arm around Ur's shoulder "I sure hope so now all we need to worry about is Lyon" Ur replied in a neutral tone causing the slayer's eyes to widen at Gray's other rival who was just as stubborn as him

"Son of a bitch!"

 **Chapter End**

 **Well there you go hopefully that should keep you going for another while because I've got a good bit of work I need to get done so that I meet my uni course qualifications. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it seemed different from the other chapters of the story having left the story for so long I was out of flow with the story.**


	9. Chapter 9 Frozen Village

**Nothing really much to say for this chapter except thanks for all the support, reviews favourites and what not really helps me keep up the writing. Anyway how about we get on with this chapter enjoy.**

It had been Natsu's little fight with Gray and now he, Ur and Happy were heading to the guild to meet up with Meredy before going on a mission together. They had decided not to go on a mission the day before because Natsu still hadn't got his new dual element mode completely under control and his body was still suffering side effects so he required a full day's recovery. But now that he was better the group were on their way to meet up with Meredy in the guild, "He Natsu how many tasty fish are we going to buy with the reward?" Happy asked while drooling a bit thinking of the mountain of fish he could buy with their share of the reward. Natsu could only sigh in response it would be typical of Happy to ask such a question.

"We can just get them for free by fishing in the lake near our house so why waste money and don't even think of answering that with the majesty of fish or some crap like that" Natsu said in a neutral tone not wanting to upset the exceed but he had heard Happy's lectures upon the greatness of fish like a gazillion times which was a gazillion too many.

"Ah lighten up Natsu, I mean Happy never asks for much does it's just fish and advice about Carla so why not let him buy the fish?" Ur asked causing Happy to land on her shoulder and stick his tongue out at Natsu, "because the house is coming down with fish, in fact that's all we've been eating at home for the last 3 months. I'm just so sick of it, it would be nice if we could eat something else at hoe for a change you know?" Natsu replied in an exhausted tone which caused Happy to let out a dry laugh when Ur gave him a 'Really' look.

The topic of fish went on until they arrived at the guild, luckily by the time they arrived there Natsu had managed to convince Happy that he would not be allowed to bring any more fish into the house until the existing stocks had been depleted or were very low.

"Hey what took you guys so long I've been waiting for almost an hour?" Meredy huffed when she saw the group enter the guild. "Sorry we're late but we're here now so let's get going" Natsu said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and laughing a little. "Hold it, Natsu come here!" Makarov's elderly voice boomed as the group was about to leave, "What is it gramps?" the pinkette asked curiously "Natsu you've got another request job and this one is urgent, it requires you to work with Gray but since he isn't here the client has said that Ur will work just as well considering her skill as an ice mage" the old guild master said before taking a swig from his ale.

"Don't worry gramps I got this" the dragonslayer replied in his usually childish manner before swiping the request but an outstretched hand stopped him "Natsu this job will most likely be the most significant job of your life, please you must show nothing but the utmost respect for the client" Makarov said in a serious tone surprising Natsu who could only nod in response before walking back over to his group.

"Okay guys change of plans, we're still doing a job, Ur and I have received a specific job request for a very important client so we're heading out I'll fill you in on the details later on the way there." Natsu explained earning a nod from the rest of the group "I don't care as long as I get to do a job with this little cutie" Ur said in her own childish tone while hugging Meredy much to the pinkette's embarrassment "Mom please not in public" the sensory link mage complained trying her best to push the busty ice make mage off her.

 **A few hours later**

Not long after Natsu, Ur, Meredy and Happy set off on the specific job Grey, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla returned from a quick job and immediately upon arriving at the guild Makarov called the ice make mage over.

"Gray come here quickly" the old guild master shouted at the ice mage who immediately started fearing for his life thinking he had done something wrong, "Look whatever it was I didn't do it" Gray began immediately defending himself causing Makarov to chuckle. "No, no lad this is about a request we got yesterday asking for you and Natsu to team up with each other but since you weren't here Ur went with him as the request was looking for skilled ice wizards particularly ice make wizards. Word must have spread faster about her survival and her joining than we anticipated so I wouldn't be surprised if she was asked to become a member of the ten wizard saints soon" the old wizard said taking a swig of his beer that had been refilled umpteen times in the last few hours.

"Okay so they're away on a mission why tell me?" Gray asked curiously as he wasn't as opposed to the pair's relationship anymore after some much needed thought. "I want you and your team to go after them I have a bad feeling about the mission itself but also because having two ice wizards working on this job will be better than one" Makarov said getting a nod of understanding from the ice mage before he went off to get what was formerly team Natsu but is now team Erza.

 **With Natsu and the others**

Natsu, Ur, Meredy and Happy had arrived at their client's home, it was a small mill like house in the country side surrounded by fields of green, meadows, flowers and trees. "I wonder who the client is if he's living in such a remote location as this?" Natsu pondered aloud as he walked towards the door of the home but before he got anywhere near it the door opened revealing a tall shadowed figure.

"Ah so your this generation's mages of Fairytail?" an old deepish voice asked gaining Natsu's and Happy's attention. The dragonslayer was about to speak up but he remembered Makarov saying showing nothing but the utmost respect for the client. "Yes sir we're here about the request you sent specifying me and a talented ice mage" Natsu said as respectfully as he could surprising his other team members.

This earned a chuckle from the client, "No need to be so formal my boy, it does my old heart good to see Fairytail doing so good, I can still smell the scent of old wood that was used to build the hall" the client said stepping out of the doorway revealing themselves to be a man dressed in cream coloured robes with blue stripes running up both sides of it. Underneath he wore black pants and sandals as well as a dark red shirt. But the most stand out thing about his appearance was his skin it appeared to have a strong resemblance in both texture and colour to the bark of trees and the hair on his head was green like the foliage on trees.

"105 years ago I joined Fairytail it does my heart good as one of the founding members to see such young vibrant members in the guild" the man revealed showing his black Fairytail emblem shocking the entire group, "Y-your one of the founders?" Meredy spat in a mixture of shock and slight fear as she knew that Hades was also one of the founders of Fairytail but if this guy knew that she was a part of the same guild as Hades another founder who attempted to destroy the very same guild he helped created then some serious shit could go down.

"That I am, my name is Warrod Sequin, one of the Gods of Ishgar and the 4th wizard saint" the now known Warrod said further shocking everyone a scaring Meredy while at the same time exciting Natsu who immediately thought about challenging him to a battle because he must be strong to be at the position that Jura and even Master Makarov couldn't get too.

"If you're one of the Gods of Ishgar what mission could this possible be that you need us to do it that you couldn't handle it yourself?" Ur asked bring everyone back to reality with a question that seemed to get them all thinking. "…" "I found a cat that was in tree and I can't seem to get it down"

"WWWWHHHAAATTT!"

"Just kidding that was a joke" Warrod said causing everyone to comically fall to the floor out of disbelief, "the real reason I need you is that I came across something that even I, in all my years and travels have not come across." The wizard saint then said in a serious tone getting everyone's attention.

"Far to the south of here lies a certain village that has a guardian spirit of fire that is said to burn eternally, but when I came across this village the eternal flame, the village itself and all its inhabitants…were frozen in ice" Warrod revealed shocking everyone. "The fire was frozen?" Meredy said in disbelief as she knew few ice mages that could freeze fire. "As you can imagine I wanted to help these people as soon as possible but I hadn't the means to do so at the time but upon watching the Grand Magic Games to see Fairytail's comeback I saw two specific means that may be able to help me" Warrod said in a slightly amused voice.

"Natsu and Gray" Happy spoke up getting a nod from the wizard saint, "Yes during the games both showed masterful control over their elements so after the games I got a request ready and sent it out as soon as I could" Warrod said in a plain voice before pausing.

"However I knew that it would be difficult to get both of you at the same time with you most likely constantly doing missions, so I figured if there were other skilled wizards in your guild or nearby guild to you specialising in fire or ice elemental magic then they might do as a substitute hence why after finding out about Ms. Milkovich's survival and joining up with the guild and knowing about her legendary skill with ice make magic I knew that she fit the job description perfectly" the wizard saint continued on getting a nod from the group of wizards in front of him.

"So how far is this village from where we are now?" Natsu asked hoping he wouldn't have to take a magic mobile or God Serena forbid a train, "It's about 2000Km south of here but I wouldn't be much of a client if I didn't provide you with a way there so please take a few steps to your right" Warrod said as he clutched his wooden walking stick. "I wonder what he's going to do maybe it's some form of transportation?" Happy pondered and at the mention of the word transportation Natsu immediately felt his stomach doing backflips.

"I think I'm going to walk" Natsu said picking up his supplies eager to start his 2000km trek but was stopped when he felt an icy cold grip on his shoulder causing him to turn around to face Ur who then whispered something in the slayers ear which caused him to blush 50 shades of scarlet "Haha just kidding I love transport let's go" Natsu said while beaming a smile at Meredy who responded with a stoic "Pervert!" the tone matching her now stoic facial expression but the look Natsu responded with seemed to say 'No fucks given.'

"What do you think she said to him?" Happy said as he landed in Meredy's arms as said pinkette began scratching the feline's head "Judging by his reaction something perverted that neither of want to know and it probably better if we never know" Meredy said with a sigh. Now although Meredy had no problem with Natsu being with her new mother figure she did have a problem with how suggestive Ur could be sometimes especially in public, yeah she got that Natsu was a good looking guy but was that any reason for her to be whispering whatever she was to him like that all the time, thank god that she didn't live under the same roof as those two god only knows what they be up to, this made the pinkette fell sorry for Happy whenever he actual chose to stay at Natsu's instead of Carla and Wendy's apartment in Fairy Hills for some reason there was no problem with Happy staying there despite him being male.

"Is everyone ready?" Warrod asked earning a nod from the group before they felt an incredible amount of magic power which was followed by the ground beneath them cracking before a giant cherry blossom tree erupted out of the ground raising them high into the air. They looked back to see Warrod with one of his hands outstretched in their direction "Go fourth Fairytail young'uns I entrust this task to you" the Wizard saint spoke in a trusting tone before the tree kept growing further and further picking up more speed as it carried the group to their destination while Warrod began reminiscing about the past.

 **Flashback 105 years ago**

 **It's the year X686 and currently amongst a mess of wooden crates, beams and tools stands a young Warrod Sequin who stands with his eyes closed and arms folded staring towards the sky in peace and tranquillity that is until a childlike feminine voice calls out to him.**

" **WARROD HURRY"**

 **Snapping out of his daze Warrod makes his way over to the owner of the voice, "Oh finally snap out of little day dream did we Warrod?" a young blonde haired man with greyish blue eyes, wearing a fur line coat and jeans asks. This is Yury Dreyar another of the founding members of Fairytail as well as Makarov's father and Laxus' great grandfather. "Hoh is this our guild?" Warrod asks with stars in his eyes.**

" **It's finally finished" another man with blonde hair says, this man has an eyepatch over his right eye, wear armoured clothing and appears a little older than Yury and Warrod, this is Precht Gaebolg future 2** **nd** **master of Fairytail, another one of its founders and future leader of the dark guild Grimoire Heart.**

" **Everyone let's take a picture to commemorate the creation of our guild Fairytail" a blonde haired teenage child said, this is Mavis Vermillion the 1** **st** **master of Fairytail and along with the illusion of Zera she created subconsciously the inspiration behind the guild. The four founder gather together for the image with the three males in the back and Mavis celebrating in the front with the happiest content smile on her face.**

" **I still think Precht Brothers would've been a better name"**

 **End flashback**

Letting out a breath of content Warrod opens his eyes back to the present, "The guild has grown since our time hasn't it Mavis?" he said to no-one in particular before making his way back into his house to look after his plants knowing that the fate of the village was in good hands.

 **At the Frozen village**

With the constant speed at which they were traveling it didn't take Natsu's group too long to reach the village, all in all it only took about an hour. "Alright now that were here let's see what we can find out" Ur said as she began leading the group in the direction they assumed was the village. Like their travel to the current location it didn't take them long to get to the village entrance and what Warrod had said was true the entire village and a great area around it was covered in ice but this ice was different from any that that the mages had seen before.

"It's purple, I've never seen ice like this before" Ur said before she went to touch one of the buildings that was covered. However she immediately regretted when she her left hand spike with pain with pain and then heard a voice in her head **"DON'T TOUCH THAT STUFF WITH BARE SKIN!"** Ur recognized the voice immediately, it was Deliora but it sounded as if it was in pain. It was only confirmed when she looked down at the palm of her hand and saw that it had gone completely black with the exception of the veins running through it which were now purple.

Her reaction got her teammates attention seeing that she was in pain, "Ur are you okay what happened?" Natsu asked worryingly not noticing that Ur was hiding her left hand behind her back. "Oh it's nothing just felt a little dizzy for some reason" she said in a very unconvincing tone although it was convincing enough for the dragonslayer so both Meredy and Happy decided to leave it for now, "Oh okay if you say, if you need anything just ask okay" Natsu replied with his infamous grin causing Ur to smile.

"You know if you two lovers are just gonna stare at each other all day we're never gonna get the job done. Besides at any rate don't you think something besides this ice is a little strange?" Meredy said as the group continued walking "What do you mean Meredy?" Happy asked curiously as he flew beside the pinkette's head. "I mean look at the buildings themselves they're absolutely massive, if this was a normal village for normal people the houses would be a hell of a lot smaller not the size of the freaking guildhall" Meredy answered as both Natsu and Ur looked back at the pinkette in surprise well it was mostly Ur being surprised at Meredy's good observation skills Natsu was looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"What are you talking about Mer…UGH!" Natsu started but was stopped when he wasn't looking where he was going and his face came into contact with what he thought was another ice covered building. After recomposing himself he got back up to look at the building but was astonished to see that it was a giant human causing the dragonslayer to freak out a look all around the place

"HUGE!"

"HUGE!"

"HUGE!"

"Tiny"

Natsu finished his gaze settling upon happy but not before receiving a drop kick to the face from Meredy who was covering her chest with her arms "Pervert, asswhole, die!" Meredy started screaming out while a semi-conscious Natsu started muttering something about seeing white which further angered Meredy.

Luckily Ur stepped in or maybe it wasn't lucky who knows but right now Ur's very own perverted side was controlling her thoughts "Come on Meredy Natsu isn't that bad all you got to do is give him a chance" "Huh?" "In fact I'd be willing to take a chance with you and Natsu myself just imagine it me, you and Natsu altogether at once it would be the best threesome ever, come on I know you wanna it would be so hot" Ur said in a perverted giggly tone as her mind became clouded with perverse thoughts about herself, Natsu and Meredy in bed together.

Everything she was saying was causing Meredy's face to heat up something fierce as she actually began to imagine what it would be like so much to the point that she started giggling just as bad as Ur and had started mumbling so ideas of her own, thankfully Happy had found a fish out of nowhere and was too busy munching on it to care about what was being said so nothing would be relayed to the other guild members although a certain titan mage and crash mage would have died from blood loss after hearing some of the things that were said.

 **Meanwhile with team Erza**

"Achoo" aboard a train to their destination Erza had suddenly sneezed, "Are you ok Erza that was a rather big sneeze you might be catching a cold?" Lucy asked the scarlet haired mage. "I'm fine besides I've never been sick in my entire life so I don't think a little cold would be something that could fell me" she spoke with pride for something that didn't deserve it. "Whatever you say" Gray said in a rather uninterested tone allowing everyone to return to their thoughts.

" **Although I do feel as though I've lost at something"**

 **Chapter end**

 **Okay so this chapter was shorter than last by a few hundred but 3k is what I'm really aiming at for most of my story chapters so this is going to be the usual length for most of my chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and before any of you ask I was only hinting at the threesome thing not making it actually canon or maybe but I don't think I'm gonna do lemons for any of my stories because I've never wrote anything like that so instead most of the sexual stuff will be implied so you'll have to be content with that. Anyway thanks for all the support and I hope to get my other stories updated over Easter break so please be patient thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Gaurdian Flame

**Okay we're back with this story and I have firmly decided that by using some creativity this story will end after the Tartarus arc, what I mean by that is that after I finished the Tartarus arc I'll do a few chapters to create my own ending that completely ignores all the Alverez stuff but those chapters will be slightly longer than my 3-3.5K targets as I'll try and make them at least 4k plus to reduce the number of chapters needed to finish the story, also sorry if some of the names for the attacks I made up sound cheesy or something cause it's damn hard thinking up original attacks, describing them and giving them a name. At any rate just letting you now I'm imagining this story will be 20 chapters at the maximum and if so we're half way there. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

It had been a few hours since the group of Natsu, Ur, Meredy and Happy arrived at the village and in that time they had been searching around gathering clues or information that would help in any way to identify what was causing the problem occurring in the village. However, they weren't able to get anything in relation to the village's frozen state.

"So you guys find anything useful?" Ur asked now having her hands covered by a pair of gloves, "Nothing much, I found a tablet with the what I assume is the village's name, it's called Sun Village" Natsu said in a bored voice holding his hands behind his head. "Well at least we know where we are, what about you Meredy? Did you and Happy find anything?" Ur asked the pinkette who was holding the blue feline close to her chest in one arm while patting him on the head with the other. "Well I did find something similar to Natsu but what I found was extremely worn out and a lot of the writing wasn't legible, but from what I could read it said something about a guardian flame deity and protection" Meredy revealed in a confused tone.

However, this got the attention of Ur who seemed interested in the fact that if there was in fact a guardian flame deity then how did the village get frozen and where was this deity amongst all the frozen ice. Meanwhile not far over head of the village atop of a demonic bird like creature two individuals look down upon the frozen village with a smirk.

"I think it's time to get to work Doriate" a woman's voice said to the figure opposite, he was rather bulky and top heavy in human terms. And his black hair was held up in a bun at the back of his head, he also had a mask that covered his mouth but behind it he was smirking. "My, my in an awful hurry aren't we…Minerva?" Doriate said in an amused voice to the now known Minerva who could only smirk in response before saying, "I can't help myself considering Fairy Tail's involved. Was she said grinning evilly afterwards causing Doriate to roll his eyes at the demented woman in front of him before he clicked his fingers activing his powers.

At this exact same time both Natsu and Meredy could feel their clothes getting looser and when they looked at one another they could the other shrinking to the point where Happy was half the size of a very 4-year-old like Meredy. The two were shocked beyond words but before either could muster up any a very feminine squeal resounded from Ur before she ran to Meredy and literally crushed her against her chest. "I have no idea what just happened Meredy but I had no idea you were this adorable as a child, oh part of me wants you to stay this way forever no that won't do we need to change you and especially Natsu back before things get any worse" Ur said right before

 ***BOOM***

Looking off into the distance she saw an explosion occur at the far end of the village which she wouldn't lie worried her, with just herself, a cat, a child and practically a toddler Ur didn't like her odds in any situation and it would just seem luck wasn't on her side because a she placed Meredy back down who did her best to cover herself up with her now very baggy clothes Ur felt a presence that only intended harm emanating from behind her.

Swiftly taking her gloves off Ur swung her hand backward creating a pillar of ice that connected with its target getting a groan of pain from them as well as knocking the wind out of them. When the group turned to face the target they saw a rather large man standing in front of them. "Tell me why you weren't affected by my act of regression?" Doriate growled out in anger as he stood himself back up. However, when he saw Ur's blackened hand with the purple veins he got his answer. "I see so your like 'him' then, looks like today isn't my lucky day" Doriate said preparing to make a run for it until a massive wall of ice cut off his escape route prompting him to turn back around and face the woman in front of him.

Ur then began radiating a fierce could as her magic power fluctuated, an icy aura tinged with purple surrounded her as she did so. "I see then your responsible for this" Ur said in a dangerous voice referring to Meredy and Natsu's de-aged state. This only earned a nod from Doriate, "Then that means all I have to do is beat you to reverse the effects" Ur reason causing Doriate's eyes to widen, if he was right this was going to mean a world of pain for him.

 **Meanwhile where the explosion occurred**

"What's the matter Titania, no armour that fits that pathetic body of yours" Minerva laughed evilly as she continuously distorted one pocket of space after the other causing explosion after explosion. Currently we see a laughing Minerva who is continuously bombarding a de-aged Erza Scarlet who has been left without the ability to re-quip a sword or armour suited for her current size. She and her team arrived at the sun village not long ago but as they did so they came across a group of treasure hunters which they quickly got rid of after finding out they wanted to steal the village's guardian flame which according to Flare Corona who also happened to be in the village as it was her hometown so to say had informed them of what she knew.

After doing so the group split up into different groups with Erza and Gray choosing to go alone leaving the third group of Wendy, Lucy, Flare and Carla. However, complications occurred such as Everyone getting caught up in act of regression and now Erza was struggling to just stay on her feet as Minerva mercilessly bombarded with one attack after the other.

"Coward it just goes to show you that you would never be able to beat me without cheating!" Erza snarled causing Minerva to smirk once more, "Taunting me won't work dear Erza, time to say bye-bye!" Minerva said sadistically as she charged up a huge amount of special magic in her palm before blasting it towards Erza. The explosion could be seen and heard from a distance away but Erza had used this to her advantage and used the smokescreen the explosion caused to get away as she knew in her current state she wasn't a match for Minerva.

"Hoh, playing cat and mouse now are we. Brilliant it's always more fun when they run!"

 **Back with Ur**

"Damn looks like I'll have to fight" Doriate said in a frustrated tone before his body began glowing and changing shape, growing larger and more ape like in certain aspects. **"He's a demon"** Ur heard Deliora's voice in the back of her mind bring her out of her shock, **"Well thank you captain obvious"** she communicated back telepathically earning a growl in response before she got into an ice make stance.

Doriate no longer capable of speech only let out a roar before charging at Ur, "Natsu take Meredy and hide I've got this!" Ur shouted at the de-aged children, as much as Natsu wanted to fight the demon he was going to put Meredy's and Happy's safety first considering the state they were in.

So doing as he was told Natsu grabbed the smaller pinkette along with happy a ran behind a nearby wall completely ignoring the fact he left Meredy's clothes behind him despite the cries of embarrassment from her.

" **Ice Make; Frozen Serpent!"**

As soon as she shouted this a massive snake like creature make of ice appeared from Ur's magic circle baring its frozen fangs to the charging Doriate before it tried restraining the demon by coiling itself around the demon. **"Ice Make: Heavy Knuckle!"** Ice started forming around her blackened hand forming into a larger fist shape, the now gaining a purplish hue to it.

She then socked the demon in the jaw causing it to roar in pain before it shattered the serpent constricting it. However, by the time it had done so Ur had already landed a safe distance away from Doriate and prepared her next spell.

" **Ice Make; Ballista!"**

Two purplish ice boxes filled with razor sharp headed bolts in each of the creations, seeing this caused Doriate's eyes to widen in Fear if that much of 'that' magic hit him in one go he was nearly sure to be a goner. "Fire!" too late, before the demon could think of a plan to get away both Ballista fired all their ammunition at the demon who could only raise his arms in defence in the hopes of them taking most of the attack. A purplish mist surrounded the demon as the spell ceased, Ur could hear that he was still breathing which didn't sit well with Ur so she was going to finish this with her newest a most powerful move which she created with a little inspiration from Natsu of course.

" **Ice Make; Absolute Zero Dragon King!"**

An enormous dragon made completely from ice that could almost rival Acnologia in terms of size rose out from an equally impressive magic circle. This caused Happy and both pink haired children to marvel at the dragon. Natsu could see it was similar to Igneel in some aspects the wings were identical if you ignored the fact they were made from ice and the colour, it was the same with the purplish spines that sailed down from its crystal blue head to tail, the underbelly was also a crystal blue colour with some purplish lines going through it here and there resembling scars and then there were the eyes which were completely purple sclera, all in all if you told someone this was the dragon king/queen of Ice they would have a hard time denying it.

Doriate on the other hand could only look at the creation in fear, this thing was so large Erza, Lucy and the others could see it from the other side of the village. However, this was eating away at Ur's magic fast, it might not have been if Ur or even Deliora for that matter had realised she was using to different magic's at once. "Alright let's finish this!" Ur shouted out before the dragon quickly ascended into the sky for a few hundred metres before it started glowing before converting its physical body into one of pure magic energy that still resembled a dragon.

Then with a roar the dragon flew straight back down towards the grounds ground before connecting with Doriate. The power from the connection shook the earth and actually cracked the ice around where Doriate lay now in human form. Everything was silent until Ur heard a scream prompting her to turn around only to see a very scantily clad Meredy being held in a very compromising position by Natsu.

"Awe what's wrong Meredy don't want to display the goods?" Ur teased a she walked over to the holding said pinkette's clothes, Meredy was currently clinging to Natsu for dear life, she knew if she let go of him to get down then whatever clothes she had on which was currently very little would fall off. "Hey are these yours?" she heard the dragonslayer ask causing her to lift her beet red face up to see what he was referring to, which was a very racy black lace number and now that she paid attention she did notice she could feel a rather cold draft down there. So without even thinking she somehow managed to knock the dragonslayer unconscious before recovering her misplaced articles of clothing.

Truly it was a spectacle to behold, Meredy could only hope the dragonslayer would wake up with some form of fragmented memory loss to erase the embarrassment of those moments but sadly for poor little Meredy fate would have it play out so that Natsu would never forget those wonderful sights that he saw this day.

Shortly after the pinkette came to asking what the hell happened but only received a low key whistle from Meredy and a smirk from Ur. "Why do you guys always act so suspicious whenever I ask questions?" Natsu tried again only for his previous to happen again. "Never mind, let's go see what that other explosion was but first" Natsu continued before walking up to the downed Doriate. "Hehehe…Tartaros will destroy you all…" was all the demi-demon said before a giant demonic bird like creature with a large singular eyeball landed just behind him before eating him stopping him from revealing anything else.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know but I don't want to find out!"

"Quickly let's book it!" Ur said before grabbing Natsu by the scarf around his neck and running off at break neck speeds with Meredy along with her although it was much to Natsu's protests. "Hey we can fight that thing no problem, just let me at him" Natsu shouted at the fleeing pair as he being roughly dragged along the ground, however when looked back at the dragonslayer he suddenly didn't have much to say

 **With Erza**

As soon as Erza saw the enormous ice dragon crash into the ground she felt her body return back to its normal busty self which caused much relief for the redhead because as soon as she realised she was a child she felt any interest that Natsu or even Jellal as she had recently been thinking of the Heavenly Body user might have had in her diminish quickly. She actually imagined both of them in front of her saying something along the lines of "Sorry we're not into little girls" before they would both walk away leaving her to be consoled by a now older than herself Wendy who referred to herself as the older sister.

Anyway back to reality, it was a good thing that her body had returned to normal as Minerva had just found her but to the territory mage's disappointment her biggest advantage had flown out the window. "Well maybe things will get a little more…" "Erza!" before Minerva could finish her sentence the voice of a certain ice-make wizard shouted out the scarlet haired mage. "Eh Minerva what the hell are you doing here?" Gray asked with a great amount of venom and who could blame him after the stunts she pulled during the games, holding hostages and literally stabbing someone in the back almost killing them. Sure if it was against a dark guild that would be the most strategic thing to do but the games were well meant to be just that competitive games.

"Tch, we'll have to finish this another time Titania" Minerva said before she warped the space around herself and disappeared, "Oi what!" Erza tried to stop the territory mage from running but she wasn't fast enough. "Just what's going in this village?" Gray asked curiously as he tried piecing together everything they had found so far but it just wasn't making sense. "I think I know where to find the answer" Erza replied before turning to face what looked like a giant mountain of the purplish ice.

"All the statues are facing towards the one direction, the area we entered the village from but why is that? I think it is because whatever froze over the entire village came that same way. Whenever the residents of the village seen this threat the ran to protect their sacred guardian, like I said the statues were all facing the direction of the attacker so it stands to reason that there should be something of significance in the opposite direction" Erza summed up slightly surprising the ice mage. **"Woah for someone who's usually such an airhead that was actually well thought out"** was all Gray could think to himself.

However as soon as he thought it Erza shot him a terrifying glare, "Did you say something Gray!?" the scarlet knight demanded to know with a sword pointed to the ice mage's neck and Gray wasn't going to lie he might have possibly/definitely wet himself a little. "What no don't be ridiculous Erza" Gray replied in a very scared a shaky tone only receiving a hmph in response before Erza started walking towards the large mountain like structure of the purple ice.

It wasn't long before Erza and Gray found Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Flare at the base of the mountain like structure. "Good you guys are alright" Erza called out to the group causing Lucy and Wendy to turn and face the red head. "Yeah but we've got a problem, Flare says this is the guardian of the village. We're gonna need it to unfreeze the entire village and all the people as well." Lucy said making the red head think.

"Let me try" Gray spoke up before he placed his hand upon the supposed guardian of the village. He could feel the strange foreign magic flowing through the strange ice, "I think I can do this, I am the vessel" Gray said to himself before he placed both hands on the mountain of ice and tried manipulating it with his magic.

Nothing happened for a moment but then suddenly Gray's arms began surround in a bright purple glow, the other could feel a fair amount of magic energy emanating from Gray at this point but what impressed them was that the ice started to crack and small bits were beginning to break off from the main structure.

"RUN!" a flying blue blur of fuzz with wings shouted before ploughing head first into Erza's armoured chest plate causing a resounding thud to echo throughout the area. "Happy!?" Wendy and Lucy shouted in shock at seeing the blue cat. "Wait if you're here then…" before Erza could finish an explosion of fire shout out into the sky causing all to turn with knowing looks towards the source.

"All right ya bird freak come get some; **Fire Dragon's Claw!"** an over excited pink haired dragonslayer shout out before connecting a sweeping flaming kick to the head of a demonic bird like creature that had just flown out of the explosion. **"Maguilty Rays!"** another voice shouted out before a group of numerous teal coloured blades shot off towards the creature after Natsu had dealt his blow. Each blade struck its point precisely causing the creature to fall rapidly to the ground, but there was still another attack to come **"Rose Krone!"** a third voice shouted as a large purplish blue rose made from ice slammed into the creature knocking it towards the treeline.

"That thing is tougher than it looks, I didn't think it would be able to survive our combination" Natsu said as he proceeded towards where the creature was laying. He noticed that the structure he heard the voice coming from earlier was gradually crumbling. In his distraction he barely noticed the tail of the creature coming towards him. He wasn't able to completely dodge the attack as it slammed into his side causing him to grunt in pain, apparently it was also stronger than it looked.

The pink haired dragonslayer skidded to a stop a few metres away before gritting his teeth in anger, "No more mister nice guy!" **"Freezing Flame Dragon Mode!"** the creature had to stake a step back as it saw Natsu's new mode, it took in the appearance of what looked like frozen blades of flame protruding from the pinkette's elbows as well as how his eyes had a much colder look to them.

"Ur don't you think he's going a bit overboard with this" Meredy tried to reason with her adoptive mother, "Ah let him have his fun, this job has been relatively boring anyway, so it must have been hell for him" Ur said offhandedly without any responsibility evident in her mind and this only caused Meredy to sigh, "Yep you're two of a kind alright, no wonder why you go so well together" Meredy responded in an exhausted tone, Ur could only smirk at her statement.

" **Freezing Flame Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted before his fist clad in white and blue frozen dragon flames delivered a major uppercut to the creature sending it skyward but it didn't take Natsu long to catch up to it. On his way up to the creature he saw there was now a small flickering flame in a large cauldron where the structure of ice once stood. Returning his attention to the matter at hand. As soon as he was above the creature he had both his hands twisted into a circular shape.

" **Dragonslayer Secret Art; White Lotus Artic Dragon Typhoon!"** in a split second the frozen flames on Natsu's elbows exploded into large masses of Blue/white and crimson orange flame before the pinkette threw his arms round in a Circle motion causing the flames to follow suite. Before the flames even reached the creature they fused together to form a blue and white Dragon head covered in crimson and orange flame tattoos.

The force of the attack forced the creature down at a rapid pace towards the cauldron where it collided with a massive thump the heat from the explosion though was strange, there was indeed immense heat but also freezing cold it just contradicted logic but even at that the explosion was quite something and had already dealt with the creature but Natsu wasn't finished no he had one more attack that required him to deactivate his mode.

" **Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"** this time a typhoon of Natsu's regular flames spiralled down before colliding with the cauldron resulting in another large explosion. However, finishing the creature was not Natsu's objective, no his objective with that attack was to restart the fire of the guardian flame.

When the dragonslayer walked past everyone except Wendy and told her to prepare her Milky Way spell which she did without any fuss from her, although Carla was a different matter. As Wendy cast her spell the now thriving flame seemed to be growing and growing in size until it looked like an uncontrollable blaze that would consume everything but Natsu just smirked. "Oi Natsu what's going on" Gray tried but received no answer Erza and Lucy even Ur and Meredy tried as well but Natsu was fixated on this flame.

"I knew it was you…Uncle"

"N-Natsu Dragneel?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Yeah I know I went through the material for sun village quickly but I didn't want to spend any more time than necessary. Next chapter we're going to be getter into the Tartaros arc which as I said will be the last arc I'm doing for this story with the exception of a short original arc after to wrapped up the story. So yeah things are going to be different in the Tartaros Arc for this to work, debating with myself should I give Laxus a bigger role in that arc or just keep his part the same as it was in the anime with him getting poisoned and then fighting Tempesta still poisoned. At anyrate there are going to be some new interesting fights in that arc I'm heavily considering that part way through the arc doing an Ur vs Mardgeer (still in normal form) fight. At any rates give me your thoughts and opinions of what you want to see in the Tartaros arc and your thoughts on the chapter.**


End file.
